Dancing Changes You
by Serenity.xx
Summary: Gabriella is attending EDA, a boarding school for hopeful, promising and young dancers. Troy Bolton, a famous playboy joins EDA. Thus, changing what she had promised herself to never do. Trusting boys. It only leads to another hurt and broken Gabriella.
1. Prologue

I wish it would just all go away.

It hurts more and more everyday.

They think I don't hear; they think I don't listen.

I listen and hear perfectly.

"I want a girl who has boobs bigger than her rolls."

I watch them as their eyes flicker to me. I look back at Casey.

They don't see, they don't listen and they just speak.

I come home that night. That phase stuck in my mind.

It fills me with pain.

Are guys that shallow?

Do they only judge people by their looks?

I get into a fight with my sister; she hits, kicks and screams at me.

I feel awful. I just want it all to go away.

My sister runs to the lounge and I'm stuck in the kitchen; broken and defeated.

I see the knife on the sink. It lies there innocently.

I used it to cut the oranges for the afternoon tea.

I pick it up. I examine it. I place it back down.

I can't; I'm stronger then that.

My sister comes back in; we get into a fight again.

It's déjà vu.

She leaves the kitchen and I stay, broken and defeated again.

The knife lies on the sink.

I can't help it. I have no control over anything anymore.

I swipe it gently over my wrists so it leaves a slight scratch.

No blood comes out; I don't want to try it anymore.

I run to the bathroom sniffling and tears flowing down my cheeks.

I glance at the mirror and the mirror looks back at me.

Everything hurts and I rest my head on the counter, slowly I fall to my knees sobbing and wailing.

I keep taking and taking, absorbing the pain and now I'm actually feeling it.

I want someone to talk to but I'm scared, I'm very scared.

I think about my group of friends, one face sticks in my mind.

I think about it but I decide no.

I will save them pain. I will save myself any more pain.

I don't think I can absorb any more pain.

The door swings ajar, I can hear my sister's voice float from the lounge.

My wrist starts to throb a bit and it feels raw.

I lean back against the bathtub, my feet against the wall.

The bathroom is small. I kick the door shut.

It doesn't stay shut and I start to feel frustrated and angry.

Stay closed! Please, stay closed!

I sob even more and I can hear the front door open, then shut.

I freeze, listening intently.

Mom is home.

I turn off the bathroom lights and wipe my eyes; they are still red and puffy.

I walk past my mom to the sunroom; I leave the lights off so she can't see me very well.

I lay on the couch, wiping tear traces away from my cheeks.

She asks how my day is, I think horrible but my quiet voice replies with a fine.

Anything interesting happen? She queries. I reply with a no.

We don't talk anymore and Mom goes back to making dinner.

After composing my self for a few minutes I power walk out of the sunroom and through the kitchen to the study.

I remain there for a few minutes, silently crying.

Everything over the last couple of weeks has built up to this moment.

Why? Why must life test me so?

Haven't I all ready endured enough pain?

Alas, it was not to be and neither was me.

So I changed.

* * *

**I wrote this on a day I was feeling really depressed and a guy actually said that line about one of my friends. We hate that guy now. **

**I have a plot working in my head and I'm going to keep this to about 10-12 chapters. Or hopefully I will... **

**Any constructive critiscm is welcomed and the title does tie in with the story, I promise.**

**Cupcakes.xx **


	2. The Workings of EDA

"Oh my gosh! Stacey did you hear? Troy Bolton is coming here! Our dance school! I know, he is so hot! I'll have to get back to you; class is starting in a few minutes." I rolled my eyes and got back to warming up my legs as the delusional girl snapped her phone shut.

Everyone had heard the news of Troy Bolton coming to East Academy of Dance. It was one of the best dance schools in America and Troy Bolton was coming here. Hopeful young dancers clambered from all over America to attend EAD; (East Academy of Dance) it was a bordering school for girls and boys who loved dance. They received an education and got to do the thing they loved best 7 days a week; dance.

I was a bit of a new comer to the dance scene as I only moved to Albuquerque last year and I was currently 16, turning 17 in a month and a half. I only took up dancing seriously four years ago because I was overweight. I was on the verge of being obese and I couldn't handle the stares and unwanted comments anymore. One comment pushed me over the edge, _"I want a girl who has bigger boobs than her rolls."_ That nearly killed my self esteem and I had the motivation to lose weight.

I was depressed for a month or so before I made myself a resolution. Every time I felt depressed I would go and out and exercise, when ever I felt sick of exercising I would remember _that_ comment and the way I felt after trying something on in an extra large and it didn't fit. It definitely ruined my shopping mood and I wanted to leave the mall straight away.

It took time but with a healthy eating plan (I refused to say the word diet) the weight slowly came off and when I fitted into a large. I felt on top of the world, I felt like I could accomplish anything! Then as my weight kept decreasing I could finally fit into a small, it took a year and a half of vigorous exercise and self discipline but I got there. And from then I never looked back at the 'old' Gabriella Montez.

My personality changed completely after I lost the excess weight, I was nicer before losing all the weight, thinking that how I treat people they would treat me the same but I learnt that it doesn't work like that. For boys anyway, you treat them nicely but you have to be hot and skinny for them to show one ounce of respect to you. I'm never going to be fooled again by them, never ever. That is my promise to myself; keep closed so you can't get hurt again. So now I'm pretty much a closed shell; nice enough to make acquaintances but never friends.

I checked my phone and found a message from my mom, "Good luck Gabriella in your classes this week. Remember the auditions are soon. Do your best. Mom." I rolled my eyes, that was so like Mom, business like and always looking at a chance for her daughter to shine.

No matter what I did it was never my best for my mom. I receive three awards in school but another girl received five. _"You could have received six Gabriella if you had worked hard enough!"_ Shaking myself out of those thoughts I slipped on my jazz shoes ready for a relaxing class of hip hop.

I kept myself at the back, I knew I was a good enough dancer but I couldn't match Sharpay Evans or Taylor McKessie, or even Kelsi Neilson. Sharpay belonged on stage; she had stage presence and that was essential for all dancers. Taylor had perfect technique, she could do nothing wrong and again it was vital for all dancers. Kelsi had grace and whenever she danced, she lost herself into the music and it became only Kelsi and the music. When one of them was onstage you couldn't take your eyes off them and if all three were on stage, you couldn't possibly decide whom to watch.

It was like lollies, chocolate and ice cream after a bad break up. You knew you could only have one of the three but which one would make you feel better?

A few girls came in, chattering loudly, "I know. I heard he was single. How cool is that? His parents met through dancing, I wonder if he finds his future wife here too?" I knew immediately who they were talking about; Troy Bolton again!

Lucky bloke, both his parents were famous, professional dancers, he was attractive enough and his little flings often caught the media eye. He wouldn't have been well known if not for his flings and parents.

"Ladies! Please hurry up! Class is supposed to be starting now! Shoes on! Shoes on!" The girls scurried off stretching lightly and yanking on shoes.

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8! Go Meg and Sarah. Listen to the music ladies! Keep the spacings even! Arm straight Sharpay!" Miss Christine was one of the best instructors I have had in my time of dance; she knew everyone's strengths and weaknesses which helped pull her dances together perfectly. 

"Alright ladies, we will clean it up tomorrow, remember what I have said today and make sure you don't make the same mistake again! A reminder to look your best for the arrival of Mr Bolton before lunch." I groaned and stood up slowly as chatter and gossip erupted with Troy Bolton's name being mentioned. I chucked my shoes in my dance bag and walked out into the hall. I was ready to have a quick jog around the field outside.

I plonked my bag in my room and took a swift shower, pulling on fresh clothes and runners. I checked my Minnie Mouse watch that I had received as a present for my fifth birthday. I had one hour until lunch and then I had afternoon tutor. I jogged out in to the sunshine, determined to run around the large field at least five times. I ran along the gravel path that had been constructed last year for easier access to the field.

I worked up a light sweat and left the field feeling happier and lighter. I walked into the entrance hall only to be greeted with a flustered dance school. They were hanging streamers and banners up for Troy Bolton's arrival. I could smell the feast that was being made in the kitchens and as I walked casually back to my dorm the girls were putting on their best dresses and putting heavy amounts of makeup on. I was nearly choking from the perfume drifting out of Sharpay's room.

I reached my room and pulled on a red dress I had brought as a reward for myself for losing that last pound. The spaghetti straps crossed over at the back and the dress ended just above my knees. I grabbed my black stilettos as they were practical and went wonderfully with everything. I swiped some eyeliner and lip gloss over my face as I consulted Minnie Mouse and according to her I only had two minutes to get down to the entrance foyer.

I stood at the very back leaning against a gold pillar and trying not to yawn. I could see desire in Troy Bolton's eyes as he surveyed the girls, probably wondering which dumb girl to use next. Chad Danforth stood next to me, one of the better dancers in the school; he failed to cover his yawn and was reprimanded by Madam Darbus for 'disgraceful behaviour' and would be serving an extra 15 minutes bar work in his next class.

I rolled my eyes as Chad just grinned at me and we turned our attention to the speech Headmaster Matsui was announcing. "And it is with great honour, East Academy of Dance hosts Troy for the rest of his year here and we are sure he will achieve." Mr Bolton then pushed his son lightly towards the microphone and Troy Bolton started his ever so great speech of acceptance. "Thank you, East Academy of Dance for this great privilege I have been offered to attend here. I will try my best to make you proud and I'm looking forward to the end of term gala."

I kept my groan quiet as he had to mention the end of term gala. It was an annual production with EAD showcasing its talented dancers. As a senior, I could audition for the a main part as there was going to be scouts from all over the country looking for rising stars. I wanted the lead female but I knew it was going to go to Sharpay, Taylor or Kelsi. If Troy Bolton was participating in the gala, he was sure to get the male lead.

"Lunch will be served now. Please make your way to the dining hall." Chad and I waited until everyone had gone and we followed at the back in silence. Chad and I had a special friendship, we weren't interested in each other but somehow we just clicked and often turned to each other for advice on the opposite sex. Chad had come to me numerous times whereas I had yet to take him up on the offer.

"Sit with me?" He suggested. I nodded, kicking my legs behind me so they softly made contact with my bottom. It wasn't unusual to see someone stretching in the hall, looking around I saw a few people stretching their arms and then having one leg bent and the other straight while they put pressure on their big toe. I could see many of the younger students doing this exercise, getting their feet prepared for pointe shoes. **(AN:** **For those that don't know, pointe shoes are the ballet shoes with blocks of really hard cardboard in the bottom.) **

We grabbed a chicken and salad wrap each and a bottle of water before sitting at Chad's usual table. Troy Bolton came over too, with his already acquired posse of girls who were attached to him like he was an extra body part. I quickly left not wanting to hear, "Oh my gosh, your eyes are the bluest I have ever seen!" or "Are you single? 'Cos I am too. Oh my god! We can be single together! Won't that be the greatest?" I walked away giving Chad a quick hug and Bolton a nod. I could hear Bolton saying as I left, "I don't think she likes me very much…" Chad just laughed and I smiled walking out of the hall to go get my books from my room.

* * *

**How was that? Okay? Long enough?**

**Note: I am a dancer but I'm not on pointe yet and pointe shoe's actually have really hard cardboard in the bottom not wood as Ashley told me. Sorry about that! **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	3. I'm Paired With HIM?

"And a nice curtsy, please girls." Miss Taylor said as I rubbed the aching pain in my leg. We gave her our nice curtsy and got ready for a full afternoon of theory. Oh. Joy. What fun. I checked my phone again and once again I found a message from my mom; it was full of love and compassion. _'Gabriella. Will be there on concert night. I expect to see your name as the female lead. Mom.'_

Ding ding ding! We have a winner; mother of the year goes to Maria Montez! I scoffed as I got another message, _'Celebratory dinner afterwards to celebrate your marvellous achievements.'_ There she goes again, putting pressure on me to be the best, better then the best.

I chucked my ballet shoes in my bag angrily, and sank down the wall in frustration. I picked the bobby pins out of my hair and then yanked out the elastic band, leaving my hair in long messy curls. I then tossed my cell in my bag too, angry at my mom for putting pressure on me again.

All my life I have been trying to beat my older sister, Carla was always the best. The best in academics, athletics and she was one of the most popular people in school. It didn't help that I was the overweight, ugly, dumb, uncoordinated, unpopular sister of the _mighty_ Carla Montez. Then it all came crashing down when Carla got pregnant and eloped with her boyfriend of three years, oh but I must say the screaming match between Mom and Carla was exquisite. We haven't heard from Carla in about 4 or so years…

I let out a groan at the thought of Carla. "Angry much?" I turned around, startled at the voice. Bolton had his bag on his shoulder, black ballet shoes in one hand and water in the other. I grimaced and chose my words carefully, "Things can get on my nerves…". He shrugged; "Something upset you? You seem to have had a bad text?" I raised an eyebrow and grabbed my bag off the wooden floorboards. "You've been spying?"

"I call it doing my homework on my fellow students," He continued in a cheery tone, "Bad break up or something?" I shook my head, "Who are you working for? FBI? Police?" He rolled his eyes, "Sorry for trying to help you in a time of need."

I snapped back, not really caring if he was trying to 'help'. "I don't need any help thank you." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the doors, not looking back once. I nearly had heart palpations when I heard, _"_Bien, nous devrons voir, n'est-ce pas Montez?_" _**(1) (Credit to ReginaTurdeau)**

What was that? French or Latin? Chad mentioned something about him living in Paris… Ugh, now he speaks French! Note to self: Must learn French! I don't want him insulting me without me knowing!

* * *

The bells chimed loud and clear in my ears as I slammed my dorm door shut, ready for a healthy lunch. Screw healthy, I'll just skip it all together and go for a run. I'll grab an apple and then clear my head. Again. What is with me, I have to clear my head twice in two days! 

I took the concrete path again, sipping a bit of my water before throwing it onto the grass. I watched it bounce and then land in the field of green before taking off in a slight jog. I trotted around the luscious green oval at my own pace, checking Minnie Mouse occasionally to verify the time.

I made my way back to my room after her white glove pointed to the ten. I changed again, put some light make up on and grabbed my books. "Montez!" I rolled my eyes, recognizing that voice. I turned around and replied sweetly, "Yes, Evans?"

She halted in front of me, "Madam Darbus said to me to pass the message along that we are going to be paired up today for the gala, just bring your flats." I bit my lip, trying to remember where my flats were. I nodded, "Thanks Evans." She gave me a quick smile before rushing off to tell the next girl. I clutched my set of keys and unlocked my door again, grabbing my flats and cold water from the mini fridge EAD allowed.

I locked my door once again and checked my schedule just as the PA blared. _"Senior Class that was at Studio 5, please go to Studio 2. " _I then walked casually to Studio 2 wondering who I was going to be paired up with… Chad would be good. Ryan I could tolerate. Zeke would be okay. Jason I could put up with. I know Bolton will be paired with Sharpay, Taylor or Kelsi. That was already decided.

I ran into Studio 2 just as the bell rung, I chucked my bag down in a corner and went to stretch next to Chad. "Hey Gabs." He greeted cheerfully, "Where were you at lunch? You missed your favourite Tacos!" I rolled my eyes, "I was at the oval running." He nodded in understanding, "Okay I need your advice again."

I giggled, "You always need my advice Chad." He grinned and wrapped his spare arm around my shoulder. "And that's what I love about you… Always offering advice… Anyway, there is this girl and I like her but she kinda doesn't know me. Well, she knows my name but she doesn't know me." I nodded, "Any more information other than this girl…" He blushed and I pinched his cheeks affectionately, "Awww, someone has captured little Chaddie-Waddies heart."

He playfully whacked me on the leg and continued, "Okay, she has blonde hair, brown eyes. Pale complexion…" I racked through my brain trying to take a guess of this girl he was describing… "Umm. Blonde hair, brown eyes… Marie Devon? Sophie Kendall? Isn't that it for blonde hair-brown eyed girls?"

He shook his head, "You know her and refer to her by her last name…" I nearly fainted with shock; I turned to him, mouth agape. "No!" He nodded, "If you are shocked and about to faint, then yes. That's her." I ranted on in a fierce whisper, "Chad, I'm begging you, anyone but her!" He stood up, offering me a hand and shaking his head, "Gabriella you can't control the heart and it's desires…" He then walked off, leaving me stunned and my mind in a whirl. Evans? He liked Sharpay Evans!

"Alright, Ladies and Gentleman, shall we start? The pairings have been long decided and we think your partner shall bring the best dancer out of you. There was much discussion and debate but finally the last pair was decided two minutes ago. Please, when I call out your partner, go stand next to them and get friendly. You will be working with them in the Gala, so please no petty fights." Madam Darbus informed us with Headmaster Matsui at her side looking each one of us in the eye.

He added, "There will be no changes to the pairings unless a valid reason comes up." Madam Darbus nodded, "Yes. So with that, the first pairing is Miss Neilson and Mr Baylor. Miss McKessie and Mr Evans. Miss Evans with Mr Danforth." Chad nudged me as he walked over to Sharpay; he gave me a smile and thumbs up as he reached her. I just shook my head and looked at my feet, waiting for my name to be called.

I wondered who Bolton would go with; all the best female dancers had been paired and wait, maybe he wouldn't be dancing in the gala at all! I looked around and noticed everyone had been paired up with someone except me, tears sprung to my eyes. I couldn't stand not being in the Gala!

Dancing was my life, my passion and my everything. It was my outlet when I was angry or sad. I could just dance and get lost in the music, forgetting about the reality and just concentrate on what the next step was going to be. The gala would be my big exam; it would open up opportunities to me like the American Ballet Academy. Scouts all over the country would be attending the gala and to not be in it… I may as well quit dancing now!

I looked up at Chad and he gave me a sad smile, "And lastly but not least Miss Montez with Mr Bolton. Mr Bolton?" Oh no. I was doomed; dancing with Bolton? I may as well quit dancing anyway. The doors were wrenched open with a soaked Troy Bolton standing in the middle. He gave the studio a cheerful grin and said, "Sorry I'm late. I got caught out in the rain and I found that my watch isn't rain resistant." He held up an expensive looking silver Rolex and I rolled my eyes. Figures…

Madam Darbus replied quickly, "Aah, well it happens. Now Mr Bolton you are paired with Miss Montez. Where are you Miss Montez? Raise your hand please." He locked eyes with me and I gave him a glare, he just smiled right back and then his smile turned into a smirk. _"__Merveilleux." _**(2) **Not his blasted French again!

Someone kill me now…

* * *

**Troy speaks french.**** Très chaud****, non? (Very hot, no?) I used a basic translator so not all translations will be exact but approximate!**

**(1)** '**Well, we will have to see, won't we Montez?" **

**(2)** '**Wonderful'**

**I'm not going for the Chaylor pairing, I'm trying to go for the non-canon pairs. (Apart from Troyella:P) Sorry Chaylor fans! **

**Also, just to clarify. Madam Darbus is called Madam because she is the 'assistant' headmaster. Other teachers will be just called Miss or Mr. **

**I don't really like this chapter much… CC is welcomed and appreciated. **

**Cupcakes.xx **


	4. Presence, Technique, Grace and Passion

At the end of the dreadful class, I waited until everyone had left before speaking to Madam about the pairings. "Madam Darbus?" She turned around with a small smile of her face. "Yes Miss Montez?"

"I was wondering if I could swap partners… I mean Bolton is good at what he does but shouldn't Sharpay or Taylor be paired with him? Maybe even Kelsi could be paired with him? I mean I'm just the girl who sticks at the back and they are the rising ballet dancers of the school. How is Bolton supposed to bring out the best of me anyway? Really Madam, all he does is unleash my temper and then I get angry and frustrated and then my dancing suffers." Madam Darbus had kept a small smile throughout my speech.

"Miss Montez, I think you do underestimate yourself too much. You have something that Miss Evans, Miss McKessie and Miss Nielson can't learn. You have passion my dear. You can learn about stage presence, you can improve your technique and you can develop emotions to fit the music but you either have passion or you don't. And you do Miss Montez. Tell me, why do you dance?"

Madam had really stumped me. Passion, what was she talking about? Why do I dance? "Err… Madam you really have me there… Why do I dance? Well, for starters, I dance because I like it. I am okay at dancing is another reason. The dancing lets me release pent up anger." The words were flowing right out of my mouth. Everything felt natural. "I dance because it is like an escape from reality for me, whenever things get tough, I just dance and things start to seem okay… I guess that's why I dance." I trailed off and a large smile was gracing Madam's features.

"There Miss Montez, there is your passion. The reasons you dance is your passion. Miss Evans and Miss McKessie wouldn't be able to handle Mr Bolton's impromptu personality and Miss Nielson wouldn't be able to cope with his extroverted nature. I'm sorry if you have to suffer too much with Mr Bolton but we at the Academy think you will be good for him." She swept out of the room, leaving me more confused and angry than I had began with.

I would be good for him? He has an extroverted and impromptu personality? He would be good for me? Madam Darbus is on something… New medication maybe?

I rushed off to my next class not wanting to be late, I arrived just as Miss Taylor was about to shut the door. "It's your lucky day Miss Montez." I rolled my eyes, lucky day. Pfft, I wish. I get paired with Bolton, the last person in the school I would want to be paired with. Then I have to work with him in the Gala? Lucky wouldn't be the word I would use to describe my day…

I sat down in my seat, ready for a boring class of theory. "Now, who can tell me the French king whose court introduced pointe shoes to the world?"

* * *

It was dinner time when I finally got the chance to talk to Chad. "I still can't believe it. Me getting paired up with Sharpay! And you, the entire school is jealous of you. You lucky duck!" I shoved another bit of carrot into my mouth, not wanting to say anything that could ruin Chad's mood. "So how do you feel, being paired up with Troy?" Chad asked as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Troy? You are on first name basis?" He chuckled, "Yeah, he is actually really nice if you give him a chance." I narrowed my eyes, "I doubt it." I could hear high pitched giggles behind me and they were coming closer and closer. I rolled my eyes and hastily shoved the remaining carrots in my mouth, getting up as quick as I could, not wanting to sit with Bolton. I sent a wave to Chad and headed up to my room, intent on having some extra practice.

* * *

"You can learn about stage presence, you can improve your technique and you can develop emotions to fit the music but you either have passion or you don't." Madam Darbus's words rang in my head over and over as I pressed the rewind button on the remote again. The music continued to flow from the speakers and I was determined to get this step right.

I was currently in the empty studio, going over and over the new step we learnt in class. I sighed as I glanced back in the mirror, my line was right, my back was arched but it didn't look right. It didn't look like Miss Christine's example. "You need to tilt your head to the front more but keep your eyes on your back hand."

I paused the music and to my dismay, Troy Bolton stepped out of the shadows. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. He merely shrugged, "Long enough… Try it again with your head more to the front but eyes kept on the back hand." I sighed; I may as well do what he suggested. It wouldn't hurt and then I was giving him a chance, like Chad recommended.

He walked over to the stereo and pressed play. I tried it again but with the improvements Bolton said, I grudgingly admitted it was better. He smugly smiled at me pressing play again and joining me. I reluctantly let him as this was the only time he would be allowed.

* * *

I was laughing so hard, once I stopped my stomach hurt a little. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Troy protested. I rubbed my sore stomach, trying to make the ache go away. "You in a pink tutu, looking like a girl? Bolton you have to admit it is funny." He pouted at me, clearly not going to admit that it was funny.

"The girl was late and there was no one else to go model it! I was forced! _Forced _Montez!" He defended and dragging out the word forced for emphasis and all that did was make me burst into another wave of giggles.

I stopped outside my door and unlocked it, "Well. This is my err… door. Goodnight Bolton." I stepped inside and turned back around to face him. He gave me a short wave and walked out of my sight.

I shut the door and quickly went for a shower, changing into my light blue pyjamas with ducks all over them did I realise that I actually had a good time tonight. It was just fun, us dancing and there was no stress because it wasn't class.

Then it hit me. I had a good time with Bolton. The Troy Bolton.

Bolton of all people!

* * *

**CC is welcomed and appreciated... **

**Thanks to the reviewers and their reviews! They give me inspiration, so more reviews, the faster I update!**

**Cupcakes.xx**


	5. Forbidden Lovers

I checked the notice board on my way to breakfast. The gala notices were there advertising that the auditions were two weeks away. I then checked the bulletin, looking for any important information or timetable changes.

_SENIORS! _

_All dance theory classes have been changed to practical in order for the gala auditions to be the best we have ever had. There are single and pair auditions. Please let us know whether you are going to be auditioning as a pair or by yourself by signing your name at the notice below. _

_Madam Darbus. _

I glanced at the notice Madam had mentioned, there were two columns one titled 'solos' and the other 'duos'. I picked up the permanent marker that was hanging by a piece of string and crouched down as the notice was about 10 inches off the floor. I was about to sign my name on the solo part when someone snatched it out of my hand and scrawled 'Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton' in the duo column.

I even didn't need to look up to see who had committed the deed, "Bolton!" I smacked his shin, the only part of his body that was at my height. "I needed a partner," was voiced down to me. I rolled my eyes and snatched the marker back, intent on scribbling my name out and putting it back where it rightfully belonged.

"Look I'll make you a deal. We make a dance for the gala auditions together but then if you dislike it, you can go solo and I'll go solo. I have a solo dance prepared anyway…" Bolton proposed and I stood up where I could at least look him in the eyes.

I made contact with his cerulean eyes and I could see behind their usual sparkle there was sincerity. I blew out a breath and his smile grew, showing off more of his teeth, I assumed he knew I had caved. "Deal Bolton. Now if you excuse me I have other places I need to go." I seized my water bottle off the floor and sauntered off to breakfast. "Vous pas reget ceci ! Je promets!" **(1)** I rolled my eyes and called back, "Speak English!"

* * *

I sat next to Chad again and explained what had happened. He clapped me on the back, "You'll get the lead for sure then if you are with Troy." Chad's words made me stop and think deeply.

Did I want the part? Did I want to be the main lead when I'm usually at the back? Sure, I wanted to get into a good dance school but to be the main lead is basically guaranteeing you to ABA. The American Ballet Academy and to get in would be my life goal come true! Except that part should go to Sharpay, Taylor or Kelsi. Every year one of them gets the lead for our level. I'm just the wallflower, not the blooming red rose that outshines everybody!

Chad started to look at me funny, "Are you okay Gabriella? You have gone pale! Gabriella?" I shook my head, "No. I don't think I can do the auditions at all with Bolton. You know how I feel about guys…" He shuffled over to me and patted me on the back, "That was one guy Gabs. Not all of them are bad like Jimmy." I sighed; just thinking about Jimmy would hurt.

Jimmy is my ex. Once I lost all the extra weight you could say I got _attention _from the boys at my old school. I wasn't used to it at all and immediately relished in it and automatically said yes to the first guy who asked me out. I was so excited to be finally taken that I didn't even notice that Jimmy would cancel some of our dates or be twenty minutes late for some of them with his hair slightly tousled or he had a reddish tinge to his vaguely swollen lips.

I should have recognized all the signs but I too busy basking in the glory that I, I of all people had a boyfriend… So long story short, I was cheated on and I don't trust boys anymore. Chad however, is different; he isn't romantically interested in me and I don't have a crush on him so he can't possibly hurt me.

I watched him as his dark brown eyes flickered to Sharpay and then back to me again. Realizing he had been caught, his cheeks were stained a light red for the remainder of breakfast. I checked my schedule and I didn't have class for the first hour so I decided to go for a quick run and catch up on some studying for that maths test next week but Troy interrupted my plans.

"Montez?" I turned around seeing a slightly out of breath Troy in front of me. "Yes Bolton?" I inquired coolly. "Can we start practicing now? Studio 4 is free." I nodded, slightly disappointed at being interrupted but excited for starting the dance.

* * *

"So I was thinking because the Gala is centred on love stories and such, I think we should do a love dance. Lots of chemistry, sexy movements and just oozes love. A tango could be good or maybe even a dance that highlights two lovers ending their affair or relationship? Dirty dancing could be inspiration." Troy recommended and I nodded, racking my brain for something to add. "Maybe something like forbidden love?" I put forward my best idea.

He snapped his fingers, pausing from scanning cd backings, checking out possible songs. "I like that. Forbidden lovers, reminds me of Moulin Rouge. The climax, the turning point and the whole plot is just very sexy. Sexy Montez, very sexy."

He checked his watch and guessing from his tone of voice, he swore in French. "We will talk more about this tomorrow okay? I have to go meet my parents for this stupid family thing. Ugh, family thing, god my cousin Kaitlin is such a bore and sticks to me like glue…" He grumbled as he packed up his stuff and rushed out of the studio.

I made full use of the empty studio, stretching and practicing a few of my dances, constantly checking my reflection in the mirror to make sure everything looked as perfect as I could make it.

* * *

**(1) "You won't regret this! I promise!"**

**This is kinda short and a bit of a filler chapter but the real action starts in the next chapter. I have everything mapped out for this story but I have started school again and getting time to write will be a bit of an issue for me. I'll **_**try**_** my best to update in the next two weeks. **

**Massive thank you to the reviewers and their reviews that inspire me so…**

**Cupcakes.xx **


	6. Saturday Nights

"Montez! You aren't supposed to be laughing or smiling! No smirking! In fact, no happiness at all! Drain all the happiness out of you! If you don't I will." I suppressed my laugh at the last one. "Please. Save me the drama. I can, what was it you said? _Drain_ all the happiness out of me?" I paused as he comprehended what I had just said.

I then muttered this, quietly but well within his hearing. "Just being around you can do that Bolton." And I walked over to the left side of the studio ready to start from the top. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp that could only be taken as one of offence. He swore again in French, or I'm guessing he swore anyway. If his tone was anything to go by.

We were currently trying to make up our Gala audition in our lunchtime as we had no spare periods together today or tomorrow. Bolton liked the idea of 'forbidden lovers' very much and made me watch Moulin Rouge last night. Three times_ and_ without a break. I know all the songs by heart. It is slightly creepy me out. As is Bolton's dedication to dance.

I think Bolton has passion, like Madam Darbus's definition of passion. And I'm sort of regretting agreeing to be partners with him.

He is a perfectionist. I am not.

I try when needed. He tries hard at everything.

He can dance perfectly, even when just having come out of a two hour pointe class.

Obviously I can not; my muscles are sore and weak. I'm hungry, thirsty and my feet can kill with their stinky odour. Out of all the sweat glands, the feet have the most. That pretty much sucks for dancers, they make their living by their stinky, sweaty feet. Ugh. Off track. This is supposed to be a comparison of Bolton and I.

So, to cap it all off, he is the complete opposite to me. He can dance, perfectly. All the things Madam Darbus mentioned you needed, technique, stage presence, emotionally attachment to the music and passion. Bolton has all of those perfected to a tee. Damn lucky bugger. Except for one thing! He has to have a weakness!

"Bolton do you have a weakness? In your dancing I mean?" He closed his mouth and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't blame him. Really, I just insulted the poor bloke and now I ask for his weakness. Confusing much Gabriella?

"Everyone has their weaknesses Montez." He replied, sauntering over to the stereo. "Well, what's yours?" I don't know what was happening to me. I just had this impossible urge of incurable curiosity that just wouldn't go away! I should have noticed his tense jaw and stiff posture but no, I just had to keep on going didn't I? Frickin' urges of incurable curiosity. My mouth just doesn't listen to my brain or the electric messages from my brain telling my mouth to shut up.

"Montez. I don't think this is an appropriate time for having a mother's group meeting. Let's just get on with the dance. I want at least the ENTIRE dance planned and at least a quarter perfected by the end of lunch. We only have 13 days left."

"What if I'm hungry and can't dance without a bit of food?" I persisted. I think I got a thrill of annoying Bolton…

He rummaged through his sports bag and chucked me a chocolate bar. "Here." He said gruffly, "Can you dance now?" I nodded, half of the chocolate bar already digested. "Alright then, I'm pressing play…NOW!"

Did I ever tell you how much Bolton is a perfectionist?

A knock at the door interrupted my studying of the wonderful mathematic world of algebra. I really couldn't care what x and y represented anymore. "Come in. It's unlocked!" I shouted, closing my book and getting off up my comfy bed.

It was Bolton. "My legs and my whole body aches! No more dancing!" I moaned. He grinned, "Well I guess you aren't up for a tour of the grounds then… because I don't want to get lost in the forest and then you will surely suffer dramatically without my guidance in the field of your technique." I rolled my eyes, "The only thing dramatic around here is you."

He looked around my room, pausing at the photos stuck on the corner of my vanity mirror, held by Wiggly's chewing gum. He stepped closer to examine them in detail, "Don't look at them Bolton. They are of my life back home." He grinned again, "Who is that?" He said pointing to a younger but bigger me. I guessed I was about 6 or 7 but the weight of an average 14 year old.

I bit my lip, "Me." He looked up, obviously shocked at the change in appearance but then tactfully closed his mouth and moved to the next photo. I grabbed my EDA jumper from under my bed after checking the dark sky from my window and noting the trees swaying violently against the wind.

"Why isn't there a head on her?" I didn't even need to look at the photo. "My sister. That's the only photo I have of her that survived my mother's wrath." He kept his mouth shut again and for that I was grateful. Seeing that I was ready, he walked out into the hall and I locked my door, sticking my key in my jumper pocket.

"So what do you want to see?" I asked after we had come outside, the dormitory building growing fainter and fainter and the oval coming closer and closer to us. "Well actually this is a kidnapping attempt. So I would appreciate it if you could cooperate fully and no kicking, screaming or protests in general. It makes the job a lot harder."

I smirked, folding my arms across my chest and sighed loudly. "Can I at least send my mom a note explaining why I didn't get the lead for the Gala?" We stopped walking altogether and he looked at me, his face solemn. He made a 'pfft' sound, "And risk having you leaving a secret code in the letter? Good try Montez. I have had to deal with people like you before." He then picked me up and swung me over my shoulders easily. "God you are light_ and_ short. Makes the job very easy."

My legs were bouncing against his torso as he walked along to the oval, my bum was touching the side of his cheek (very awkward position), and my eyes were staring at the bottom of his back. I wasn't that tall to have my eyes looking at his bum and I was quite glad that I was short in this situation.

He walked for a few more minutes humming a cheerful tune and singing. He sat me on the ground gently and I looked around trying to find out exactly where I was. We were sitting in the middle of the oval and I lay back, looking at the stars and the crescent shaped moon that was out tonight.

"Saturday is our night from now on." He said and I looked at him blankly. "What?" He shrugged and lay next to me; he wiggled around a bit trying to get more comfortable. Our arms brushed quite a few times. He rolled his bright blue eyes, "Saturday is our night." He paused, giving me time to think of a response.

He obviously didn't want one as he continued on, "Every Saturday night. Me. You. A fun activity. Tonight we have a special presentation of stargazing." I clapped politely, not knowing what to think of this 'new' Bolton. He was normal and wasn't out partying every Saturday night like 'Hello!' reported last Monday.

Sharpay told me that bit. She was worried I was going to join in Bolton's crowd. I just laughed at her and she walked off in a huff. It was nice to know she cared through. In her unique, twisted way.

He whispered something. I strained my ears to hear it. I asked him to repeat it again. He did but this time quieter than last time. I caught one word.

'_Baiser_'. No idea what it means but I'm going to take a stab in dark here. Stupid French words.

"Baiser?" I questioned, wondering if Troy would tell me what it meant. He turned his head the other way and didn't respond. "Let's go back Montez. It's nearly 11:30. Curfew remember?"

Note to self: Get a French dictionary! Pronto!

**Alright, I don't want to start this off with a complaint but I got 17 reviews for chapter 4 and I got 9 for chapter 5. So I don't know if my writing wasn't good in chapter 5 as it was in chapter 4 or you just didn't like chapter 5… Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, really I do. If you put this on your alerts or favourites could you at least review once?**

**So off with the complaint and on to the French word Troy used… **

**Go find out. :P **

**Cupcakes.xx**


	7. Unexpected Surprises

"I'm going out for a run okay Chad?" He nodded and turned back to his breakfast of eggs and toast. I walked out of the dining hall, catching Bolton's eye and giving him a smile.

He caught up with me later one my second lap around the oval. He put his arm in front of my waist, blocking my way and forcing me to stop running.

"I have to ask you something Gabriella." I stopped taking a sip and looked at him, he never called me Gabriella. It was always Montez. _Always._

"Will you go out with me?" I was pretty much speechless. Then he rambled into saying all this stuff on what a great girl I was and I treated him normally and a bunch of reasons why I was so different to other girls he had met.

This nagging voice in my head started up: Jimmy. Jimmy. Jimmy. It kept repeating itself over and over and immediately I knew I had to say no. Jimmy was only one reason but there were other reasons, such as I didn't know Troy well enough. When we talked we always just talked about stuff that came to our minds, never about our family, likes and dislikes and the stuff I can talk to Chad about. Troy wasn't one of my close friends, he was just a friend and I would like to know him a bit more.

Then came reason number 2, I only liked him as a friend. I didn't like him, the way in which he obviously liked me. "Troy, I am sincerely sorry but I can't say yes. It wouldn't be fair to go out with you when I don't like you like that. I'm so sorry."

A pained look came over his face and I reached out to pat his shoulder just to try and (platonically) comfort him. He stepped back and turned around but gave me a small smile. "It's fine Gabriella. Can we just forget that I ever joined you out here? Okay?" I nodded my head sadly and he walked off.

* * *

"Trust your partner. Stretch that leg a little more Miss Smith! Mr Bates your arm!" Madam Darbus was lecturing us on the important bonding we needed to have with our partner. Right now, my partnership was not going so well because of what happened on Sunday. I tried to forget about yesterday, I really did but it just plagued my mind constantly. 

That small sad smile of his and his pained expression. I felt so… bad inside. Guilty even. I know I shouldn't feel at fault but every time I see Troy or even think of him, the pained look he had on his face just brings a feeling to me. The feeling just feels like I'm being punched in the gut, repeatedly.

Then I feel angry at him. He wrecked our friendship, I never once thought he was hanging around with me because he liked me more than a friend. I feel awkward and tongue-tied whenever I'm near him, I know these feelings can be symptoms of a crush but I know it's not. I just don't know what to say around him. He said 'forget it ever happened' but I can't and I think he knows he can't either.

It doesn't help at all that we have half day rehearsals today and the rest of today to practice our audition pieces. So basically, I was spending the whole day with Bolton and normally it would not have bothered me but today… I wished for anything but.

The auditions are on Friday and then the Gala is 12 days away, on the Sunday night. This gives the leads the whole week to perfect their routine. The Saturday after the auditions is what we, the dancers, like to call the Pre-Gala Banquet.

In the banquet, the leads for the Gala are announced and your parents can come down and look around the school, see what you have been up to and stuff like that. My mother informed me by text that she is indeed coming to the banquet, much to my dismay.

"Gentleman! Lift your partner gently above your heads. Ladies, distribute your weight evenly." I looked in the mirror at my line and it was pretty good. I was pleased and proud. Troy muttered, "Eyes at hand." My eyes turned to my hand that was stretched out in front of me.

"And let them down. Plie Miss Evans. When you land, you plie! For this dance you need chemistry with your partner. Chemistry is what stands out the most in duos and you automatically captivate the audience from the beginning! Chemistry! Know your partner. One look from your partner can determine what you are going to do next, regardless of whether you have practised a routine or not."

Someone from the back called out "I don't get it!" Madam stopped strolling around the room and pointed to Sharpay and Chad. "Miss Evans and Mr Danforth. I'm going to play a piece of music and then I will play it again and you will dance. This is impromptu. No rehearsal time. Just do what feels right. "

I thought Chad and Sharpay were pretty good at that sort of thing, they were in balance and there wasn't an awkward pause in the middle when one blanked out. Madam Darbus politely clapped and moved on to the next pair. "The same goes for you Miss Neilson and Mr Baylor. In fact, everyone sit down and we will go up in our pairs."

She played Kelsi and Zeke a different piece of music and then they danced, danced pretty well actually. Although, I thought they weren't as good as Sharpay and Chad. Bolton and I went somewhere in the middle and it was awkward as we stood up next to one another listening intently to the piece of music. It had a one, two beat, kinda jazzy and hip hop style. Definitely not what I was expecting.

"Go stage right and follow my lead. Give me a four second head start. Okay?" I said okay, not knowing what else I could do. I went over to the right wing and Madam pressed play. I stepped out on the middle of the floor, giving him a four second head start as requested. He danced behind me and whispered, unknowingly to the audience "Just copy what I do but four beats later."

So I did and I thought we looked okay in the mirrors, I was constantly watching Troy and he was constantly watching me. By the end of the dance, things were looking up and we walked out of the class smiling and talking as usual. I felt I could survive the afternoon with him peacefully.

* * *

I sat next to Chad at lunch and I told him all about yesterday's events, I hadn't had much time to talk to him lately. The Gala and the auditions were taking its toll on us and our social lives.

"Well do you like him?" I rolled my eyes and replied for the fifth time, "I like Troy alright but no romantic notions on my part." He swallowed, "So any romantic notions on his part?"

"No. Actually wait, I don't know. I don't know if anything he did was considered romantic or not, I thought of him as a friend and acted as if he was you. I never thought he did anything out of the ordinary except for speaking French."

Chad grinned and jokingly said, "Aah. French, the language of love." He nudged my in the ribs and I forced myself to smile. The word baiser came to my mind again. "Chad, I have to go to the computer lab and look something up. I'll talk to you more later, okay?" He saluted and I sped off, nearly knocking innocent young dancers over in the process but I was determined to the find out the meaning of baiser.

I quickly turned on the nearest computer and sat in the chair, fidgeting and waiting anxiously for the computer to load. I typed baiser into Google and clicked on the first search result. I bounced in the chair waiting for the page to load and finally it had finished loading.

The bell went and I knew I would have to pack up soon and hurry off to meet Troy. My eyes widened to their full extent and I breathed out muttering curses under my breath.

"Kiss…"

I didn't feel like going to rehearsal anymore.

* * *

**Wow. I just want to say a MAJOR thank you to all the reviewers on the last chapter. I never expected that many reviews. The delay for this chapter was because this chapter was quite hard to write and my writing just wouldn't flow properly. **

**It has been brought to my attention that my chapters might be a little too short? I can probably make them longer but I think they are of decent size but what do you think? **

**I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible so I just skimmed the chapter looking for errors. Sorry if there are more than usual. **

**There might be another delay in the next chapter. I have just learnt my dance teacher, also the principal of my dance school died a few hours ago. She was sick and in her mid 70's, early 80's but still a big shock to the system and I'm quite sad at the moment. **

_Rest in Peace Lynda Mathis._

**Cupcakes.xx**


	8. Friday Frolicking

It's Friday. Oh my god. It's Friday. Troy and I are dancing this afternoon, after all the single pairs have auditioned. Everyone -as in the whole school- is going to be watching, making their own judgements on who should have the lead parts.

We finished our audition yesterday and we are going to clean it up this morning as all senior classes have been cancelled. Oh god it's Friday!!! I just want to squeeze my pillow tight and remain in bed.

A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts and a voice calls out "Gabriella? Gabs? Are you still here or have you gone down to breakfast already? Damn you and your fetish of early rising!" I giggled, listening to Chad mutter profanities at my door.

I rose out of bed and swung open the door, seeing his afro move slowly down the hall, advancing to the mahogany staircase that leads to the foyer. "Chad!" I whispered urgently and he swivelled around, a grin breaking on his face. "I thought you had left me!"

I held a hand to my heart, showing hurt. "Me? Never." He walked back towards me and I stepped back inside my room, grabbing a clean sweat shirt, footless tights, my leotard and a pair of black short shorts before heading to the bathroom to change.

"So you excited?" I heard Chad slam my door close and lean against my bathroom one. "I feel like I felt on the day of auditioning to get into EAD. Nervous, butterflies in my stomach feeling. I'm opening the door now!"

Once I heard the creaking of my bed, I opened the door and chucked a sweater into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, snatching the small toiletries bag that contained hairties, bobby pins and a few brushes, off my vanity table. Grabbing the water bottle that was on my bedside table, just waiting to be filled up and we were ready to go.

"So what sort of genre is your dance?" I asked Chad as we strolled into the dining hall. He shrugged, "Jazzy, hip hop set to a song called 'Bop to the Top'. Not exactly in theme with the Gala but it is heaps of fun to do and Sharpay and I had a blast choreographing it."

I nudged him, "Sharpay and you, hey? Anything else you would like to mention about you and Sharpay?" He grabbed a bit of sliced apple off the fruit platter and shoved it in my mouth. While I was having difficulty swallowing it he sat down at an empty table and beckoned me over.

"What is your dance like?" I bit my lip trying to find words to describe what our dance was like. "It is more in with the Gala theme but it is dark and has the concept of 'Forbidden Lovers'. Today we are going to clean it up and then go up to the technicians and fix the lighting; we need lots of black, red and maybe deep purple."

This was one of the great things about EAD; they encouraged you to do everything for the dance, to make the dance the best possible thing you could ever do. That way you learnt all about the dance industry and if you stuffed up an ankle or something and you lose your ability to dance, you still had valuable skills and could easily get another job within the industry.

I checked my watch and grabbed an apple and a muesli bar, giving Chad a quick hug and made my way to Studio 7. I entered the room and shut the door. Troy was already practicing and the music was blaring from the speakers. He gave me a smile and a wave before turning in a fast pirouette.

He grasped a towel hanging off the chair and wiped it over his forehead. "So with the lights, what are you thinking?" I sat in the chair and pulled out the apple I was planning to eat for breakfast. "Well I was thinking because I'm having an affair with you in the dance, we someone to play the other man but since we can't have another boy dance… What about half the stage is plunged in darkness representing the man and you and I dance on the half that is lit up in red. The red symbolising love and also fear of being caught out."

He snapped his fingers, "That's a great idea, anymore suggestions from your oh-so-great mind?" I shrugged, feeling a bit self conscious, "Well I could be pulled into the dark side but you have to grab my other arm and pull me back to the light side. A giant game of tug of war but the stakes are so much higher than just landing in a pile of mud."

He laughed out loud at that and I grinned, "That's all I could come up with." He gave me a pat on the back and high fived me, "That's way better than I ideas of thought of." My eyes widened and I begged for him to tell me what they were. A tinge of pink stained his cheeks faintly and he shook his head, "Don't worry about them. Your lighting fits in better with the song and dance. So how about we go over the dance a few times and then out for a quick lunch before fixing the lighting. My treat."

I didn't want to say yes and then have it like a date and therefore lead Troy on. "How about Chad and a friend of his come? A group of us?" He kept up his pearly white smile and nodded. "That's fine by me."

* * *

"No way!" I said before bursting into laughter at Sharpay. She shrugged and smiled uncomfortably, "I was so embarrassed. I just mumbled a quick apology and walked away as fast as I could." There was silence and then we looked at each other, smiled and giggled all over again.

I looked out of the window at the small but cosy café, jazz music was humming throughout the café and it was quite a nice place. A dark, tanished, wooden table separated Sharpay and me.

I looked back at her and she smiled awkwardly at me. We had always been civil to each other but if you had told me a couple of weeks ago I would be having lunch with Sharpay, I would have laughed just imagining it.

I guess I judged her too soon; she wasn't the drama queen many people put her as and she wasn't a ditzy blonde. In all honesty, she was smart and just defended herself well. As I quote from Sharpay herself, if she didn't, who else would? She was honest and straight to the point, no implications and insinuations and I think I liked that. Really, the truth hurts.

"Well nice to see you ladies having a nice time." Chad commented upon returning to the table with his and Sharpay's lunch. Troy came soon after handing me a fresh chicken sandwich with a chocolate bar on the side. Healthy, I know.

"Thanks." I murmured, unwrapping the plastic and taking a bite. "No problem. So excited for the auditions which start in," He checked his watch, "20 minutes?"

Chad gave a great big grin, "Sure. Should be a blast." Sharpay nodded, "I just hope I get a part." I laughed, "Sharpay, you always get a part. What's so different about senior year?"

"Well now people are waking up and realising that this is their last chance, no part this year means no dancing career and they are pulling out everything they have. You need to pull out something spectacular to get the lead this year. I overhead Madam talking about it this morning, something about best gala yet and not to be missed." See? Straight to the point. I nodded, thinking about it. "True." Troy added softly.

I nudged him gently in the ribs, "Troy you don't need to worry, you'll easily get a part and if not... Thousands of schools will probably beg for you anyway."

He grimaced, "I still want to have that feeling that I deserve the place in a school though. If I get a part in the gala, I want to know I have earned it for all the work I put in."

Troy was impressing me more and more, not I liking him more and more that I would go out with him but he was just showing me different sides of him. I thought he was the rich, playboy when he first came but he is actually a very deep thinker and likes you for the values and your opinions. I now understand about the proverb, 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

He checked his watch again, "10 minutes left guys, we better start heading back." The café was located in a small row of shops, a 5 minute walk from the EDA and most of the senior school came to this street during lunch for a break.

"What do you two have to worry about? You guys are the last audition because you signed up last. Sharpay and I are in the middle somewhere." Chad said, pulling out his wallet and sticking a ten dollar note on the table. "My treat Sharpay." She thanked him and stood up, thanking us for inviting her and added that we definitely had to do this again. Chad followed her, giving me a wink and a smile. "See you later. You better watch us Montez." He called over his shoulder.

Troy yawned, "Tired already Bolton? We still have the auditions. You better not fall asleep in the middle of the dance." He laughed, "Course not. C'mon we better go organise our lighting and get changed."

We walked down the street in silence; it was starting to rain lightly and I ran ahead and twirled in a circle, like a pirouette. "Montez. I have to say you are the craziest girl I have ever met. Didn't your mother ever tell you that could catch a cold? Staying out in the rain like that? Despicable."

He shook his head and I laughed. "Since when have I ever listened to my mother?" He chuckled and caught up to me, taking my hand and pulling me close and we danced down the street. He shook me out of his embrace and ran over the hill that we had eventually danced up to. I tore after him, "Catch me if you can!" He shouted over his shoulder.

He slowed down coming to the bottom of the hill, he must have been scared of falling or something. Poor boy, he isn't going to know what hit him. I caught up easily; the runs around the oval have really improved my fitness. I then tackled him, pulling him to the ground and we slid along the wet grass and through some mud patches.

I laughed as he looked up at me and said "I'm all muddy now. Thanks Montez, this jacket was a Christmas present from my mom." Suddenly things seemed normal again. Everything was like it was before Sunday.

I looked down at him. I was lying on his chest and I rolled over so I was finally on the damp grass, my back starting to prickle with the sensation of getting wet. He stood up and offered me a hand, his foot stepped back and pulled me up but he stepped into a slippery mud patch so we both landed on the ground again.

"Sorry about that." He muttered. I looked at him again and he looked up at me. He leant up on his elbows and leaned forward. Oh god. He was going to kiss me!!! Hadn't we already talked about this? Last Sunday ring a bell? I held a hand up to my lips and he stopped, his cerulean eyes full of confusion. "We talked about this Troy." I stood up and stormed towards the school. Just when things were normal again, he had to go and pull a stunt like that!

I had given him no sign at all that I had wanted that! Sure I tackled him but it wasn't like I was jumping his bones or anything! UGH!! And just when I thought everything was normal again! Deep breaths Gabriella. Deep breaths.

I snuck into the auditorium and watched Sharpay and Chad's dance. It was as Chad put it, 'boppy.' I have it stuck in my head now, "Work our tails off everyday. Gotta bump the competition. Blow them all away." Very catchy.

I simmered down and went to my room to put on my make up and fixed my hair. My hair was easy, leaving it as my tumbling curls but sticking a black headband with a red flower glued on the side, just above my ear kept my hair away from my face. I squirted my hair with hairspray just to make sure everything stayed in place.

Foundation came next because the bright lights can make your face paler and harder for the audience to see you. Bright red lipstick, mascara and heavy black eyeliner also was put on my face. I also smoothed on black eye shadow for more of a dramatic effect. Surveying my appearance in the mirror, I was satisfied with my look and went down to the costume cupboard to find something to wear on stage.

I wanted something black or scarlet, probably the latter because if the other side of the stage was going to be blacked out I should probably even it out. I grabbed the key from under the mat and looked around. The cupboard was actually a massive storage room that was color coded and arranged by male and female costumes. Right next to the door there was a row of boxes that were full of different pointe shoes, all in different colors.

I grabbed a scarlet pair that was fortunately was in my size and strolled over to the red section of the room looking for a dress that wasn't too short, wasn't too long and was easy to dance in. I couldn't find anything to wear, I found a really good dress but there was a rip in the side! I checked the clock. I had 15 minutes left. I slid the key back under the mat and ran up to the wing which contained the dormitories.

I walked down the hall wondering if there was someone I could borrow a red dress from but thinking it was useless, they would all be watching the auditions. I knocked on Sharpay's door hopefully. She didn't answer and I strode to my room, pulling open the closet door and chucking everything that was red onto my bed.

A few minutes later I had ruled out every garment that I owned except for my scarlet dress. A loud knock on my door came and I opened it. Troy was standing there in a deep red dress shirt and black pants. "Nearly ready?" He asked, not looking at me but at the plush carpet instead.

"Sure. Give me a sec." I replied coolly, I snatched the dress off my bed and pulled it on. I then took a hold of the pointe shoes and walked out into the corridor. He was waiting for me at the top of the staircase and we walked down together in silence. "I fixed all the lighting up to match the music." He said.

"Great." I retorted. "Montez…" He started to say. "Save it Bolton. Let's just dance and then we can talk." He shoved his hands back into his pocket and opened the stage door.

I walked through and dumped my bag on a spare dressing table. Sharpay came to my side, "I couldn't see you in the audience. Did you watch us?" I nodded and sung the chorus of their song. She gave me a great, long glimpse of her teeth. "Very catchy. Nice choreography. Great job." I added, tying up the ribbons of my shoes.

"Bolton! Montez! You are on after this dance!" A stage manager shouted. "Wings in two minutes." Troy muttered, taking my hand and pressing something into it before opening the wing door and disappearing from my sight. I looked around; the dressing room was empty now. I guessed everyone was in the packed hall, waiting for the last entrants. Us, in other words.

I looked at the small card first.

_Montez, _

_You look wonderful. I just thought you might want to wear this too. An extra touch to a beautiful lady. _

_Break a leg. _

_Bolton. _

I smiled, it was so Troy. Simple but held that certain sense of mystery too. I was still angry at him but that card was lowering my anger and putting him back in my good books. It was a sweet gesture.

I unwrapped the red box, it was fist sized and inside laid a small black flower. I looked at the back and a gold pin was glued there. I pinned it to my waist and I stepped back, examining myself in the mirror. "You really do look beautiful." Troy commented, poking his head out of the wings. "Did you get the other one?" I furrowed my eyebrows together, "Thank you. The flower is gorgeous but what other one?"

He smirked at me and just said, "You'll see." The door closed gently and I looked inside the box again. There at the bottom was a silver necklace. I was touched, although gold complimented my skin tone, I preferred silver and had told Troy that fact a couple of weeks ago. Probably on one of our Saturday nights…

The chain held a small heart encrusted with glittering diamonds. I put it on and stepped into the wings. Troy was standing there and I squeezed his hand, whispering a thank you. He gave me a squeeze back, as if saying 'you're welcome.'

The half tabs were closed but looking through the other curtain I could see that Principal Matsui was standing in front of the piano at the side of the stage with a microphone in hand. "And now, without further ado, Miss Gabriella Montez and Mr Troy Bolton." Applause and wolf whistles came and we kept to one side of the stage.

Troy kissed my cheek before walking to his spot and we waited for the curtains to open.

* * *

To say Chad was happy about sitting next to Sharpay in the dark auditorium would be an understatement. He was ESTATIC! "And now, without further ado, Miss Gabriella Montez and Mr Troy Bolton." Principal Matsui said to the crowd before walking off stage and sitting down again next to Madam Darbus in the front row.

Chad peered to the side, wishing that the person sitting in front of him would disappear. "Sit in the aisle." Sharpay instructed as the first beats of their dance came blaring out of the speakers. Chad did that and found he had a perfectly clear view of Gabriella as the curtains finally opened to reveal the pair.

Half the stage was blacked out and the two were frozen, a few mare steps away from each other in the red stage. Then the music really blared and the two had been released from their spell. It looked as if a force was pulling Gabriella to the dark side of the stage and Troy lunged and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the red side of the stage.

He embraced her, closing his arms around her, holding her tightly but the force was back and with a vengeance. The music grew louder and louder, Gabriella's face turned to anguish as she was dragged back to the dark side. She fell to her knees, begging Troy to keep a hold of her.

He tried, he pulled and pulled but he was not strong enough. You could only see Gabriella's red shoes sticking out of the black and Troy then fell to his knees, attempting to get her back. The music was quiet and peaceful again and Troy finally got the power to drag her back to the light side and hold her in his arms. Her eyes opened and she held onto his neck, as if he was the only thing supporting her and keeping her standing.

Chad could hardly hear the music now; everyone was silent but then boom! The music gave a final blast, Gabriella was ripped from Troy once again and he jumped to save her. Chad could only see half of Gabriella as she was half covered in blackness and the other half was being pulled towards Troy. Standing on the tip of her pointe swaying over and over, a tug of war erupted between the black and Troy.

The music stopped, Troy and Gabriella frozen in their place, no one dared to breathe. You could hear the pair's ragged breathing from the stage and then there was a single clap, and another and another. Soon everyone was at a standing ovation and Gabriella sank back to the ground, her eyes wide in shock.

Chad noted that she must not have been expecting that kind of applause so he wolf whistled extra loud and waved. Troy edged her forward by placing a hand on her back and she took a small curtsey before giving a wide grin at the audience and waving back at Chad. Troy took his bow next and they rushed off stage.

Principal Matsui started his end of the auditions speech, reminding the students about the Pre-Gala banquet on Sunday night and then created a buzz in the room by adding the leads will be announced on this night also.

* * *

Principal Matsui sat with Madam Darbus in the conference room. They weren't allowed to choose the leads for fears of bias and 'playing favourites'. However, they were allowed to comment on a student's behaviour in class and their dancing ability.

The judges were having a tough time deciding the female lead he noted curiously, listening to their comments. They had already decided the male lead and he suppressed the desire to say anything aloud.

"Personally, I prefer with him with Miss Evans, she has something no other girl has shown today. The dances this year were all kind of dark but Miss Evans showed her individual personality well. I admit though, that last dance blew all the other dark dances away." Another judge spoke up objecting to the previous judge's view. "I prefer him with Miss Montez. She last year, nearly fainted on stage, remember that one? So I think for her to dance, and dance spectacularly is a massive improvement."

"I agree with Judy, Miss Montez appears to have the most chemistry with him and from what I heard, the Gala this year is all about a love triangle or something along those lines." He looked at Principal Matsui for confirmation and he nodded. Madam Darbus meanwhile, inwardly smirked at the judge's comment about the chemistry.

Although not putting her input in, she agreed with Miss Montez as the female lead. Miss Evans was sure to get into a good college, no doubt about that but over the years she had developed a soft spot for Miss Montez. Always at the back, not wanting to attract too much attention but that was what made her special and stand out.

Sometimes Miss Montez reminded her of herself at the young age of 17. Self conscious about her dancing and a low self esteem. The lead would do wonders for Miss Montez's self esteem.

She also thought Miss Montez deserved the part. Miss Evans, Miss McKessie and Miss Neilson were equally deserving but hadn't they had already been in the spotlight enough? Currently, dance companies were looking for unknown, fresh faces that were just waiting to be scouted and Miss Montez was perfect for the role.

"What about Miss Neilson though? She could play in a love triangle too; her expressions would be perfect for the Gala, she can pull off angst and yearning so well." Madam Darbus resisted the urge to sigh, instead checking her watch. 4:42, they had been in here for well over an hour and from the looks of things, it was just going to go around and around in circles. But a decision had to be made before Sunday.

* * *

**If any of you have read Melting The Ice, I mentioned in one of the authors notes that I was trying out for Macrob, a very 'elite' school in the city and they only pick the best of the best… Well… I GOT IN!!! I'm so excited and I finished the chapter because of the inspiration it gave me. **

**Also, this chapter was written at all different times, (often I only wrote a couple of paragraphs) rather than writing it all in one go. So I'm sorry if bits seem out of place and don't flow properly, I tried to fix them up but… -shrugs- **

**It's longer as well, (8 pages) to make up for the delay and because most of you agreed with adding a bit more to the length. Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter and we reached 100 reviews! Special mention to **_LaurFoSho_** for being the 100****th**** reviewer. Do you think we could reach 130 this chapter? **

**Next chapter: Pre-Gala banquet and a little family reunion for the Montez's… **

**Cupcakes.xx **


	9. Part I of the Banquet

I twirled around in front of my vanity mirror, smiling at the way the dress flew in the breeze and its emerald sparkles that lined that hem of the dress glittered in the light. The Pre-Gala was a very formal event; the attire was suits for the boys and dresses for the girls. My floor length, strapless jade frock was one I had borrowed from Sharpay, I was planning to wear my red one again but she insisted I wear it as she didn't want me to commit a fashion crime or something. Although Sharpay wasn't the girly girl I judged her to be, she still had fashion sense and kept up with the latest trends.

I added the black rose Troy had gave me to the side of the dress. Accessories? A diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings and bracelet. Personally, I hated the jewellery but it was to please my mother as she had given them to me for my 13th birthday and asked me to wear them to every important occasion. Just for her, I reminded myself. Just one night, tolerate her for just one night.

I walked down to the banquet that was held in the ballroom, I checked the clock in the foyer on my way past. I was 2 minutes late but that was okay, the leads were never announced until the middle of the night, after dinner and before dessert as it was tradition that the leads would cut the cake that was for dessert. Something about good luck or that theatre superstition. I didn't believe in that rubbish, if you believed in yourself. You were fine.

The oak doors were already wide open and I glanced inside, stopping in between the doorway. They had really gone all out this time. The theme? I have no frickin' idea. A cross between an explosion of valentine festivities and yet there was the funereal feeling in the room.

Red and black streamers were twisted together and tied around the edge of the room; I peered past the tables that circled around the dance floor. Instead of the usual disco ball they had two hearts, one black and one red, torn in half but if joined together, they would be one shape. Then I caught a glimpse of the lights, or a glimpse of what they substituted for lights. Candles. Candles hung in chandeliers and it gave the room that glowing, mystical effect. I was speechless by the time I had noticed everything. I had never seen anything like it. God, I wanted a candle for a keepsake!

"Gabs!" Chad came rushing up to me; he waved his arms around gesturing to the room's décor. "I know. I know." I breathed, already knowing what he was going to say. "Amazing, eh?" I just nodded in reply. "Well then come on, dance!" I bit my lip and he groaned. "You haven't met your mother yet?"

I shook my head, "Pathetic." He muttered. "Whenever she comes, you act like you are a filthy slave and under her reign. When have you ever listened to your mother?"

"Gabriella. Well, don't you look divine tonight." A posh voice said to my right and I suppressed the urge to shiver. I took her hand and kissed it; my mother respected old fashion values and was very formal. I curtseyed as Chad took a bow and followed suit by kissing her hand gently. "You look beautiful mother." I said, the long burgundy ball gown and her hair upswept gave her that sense of grace and somehow, to my dismay, authority.

"I heard Troy Bolton is now enrolled here, is this true Gabriella?" She lead me to a table that she was obviously sitting on, I recognized Sharpay's mother. "Yes mother, he is." She gave me a tight lipped smile in return and sat down. She waved to the one next to her and I obeyed her demand. "And have you socialised with Troy Bolton? From what I have heard, he is very rich and is quite good looking. Do you know him already? Can you introduce the two of us? Shall I arrange a date? I'm sure his mother will be happy with you."

My hands remained in my lap, hidden under the white tablecloth; I curled up my fists until they turned the same shade as the tablecloth. I let go of them gently as I finished counting to ten. "I think I can arrange my social life on my own mother."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Of course you can Gabriella. I'm just looking out for you and thinking of your future." One night Gabriella, just one night. Remain poised and expression neutral. Do not let her agitate you. "May I go find my friends now mother?"

She didn't reply as she had already joined in with a conversation that Mrs Evans and another lady were having. "I think my Sharpay will get the role, she had written to me saying that one of the judges was Judy Ponton and Judy has been a very good friend of mine for a long time."

I got up and moved well away from her sight. I look around for Chad, hoping he hadn't abandoned me. "Aah, Montez and there you are. You look stunning tonight." A hand moved itself to my back, "Careful. My mother is here and absolutely dying to meet you." He chuckled casually, "And my charms still work. Even on older women. I still have it Montez."

"You still have your cocky attitude, I'll give you that." I retorted. "I give you a compliment and you insult me?" He said with his voice tinged with fake hurt. I glanced at him. He was wearing black slacks, a white shirt with a black jacket over the top. A cobalt blue tie brought matched his eyes. "You clean up nicely Bolton. Happy?" Troy grinned, "Very Montez. If only you could be this nice all the time." He sighed wistfully. "Don't push it Bolton." I hissed.

Then it became silent once more. "Gabriella." A voice came from behind me and my shoulders tensed as if second nature. "Mother." I ground out. "And who is this?" She said referring to Troy. To anyone she appeared simply curious but I could already hear her brain working over time.

Troy bowed and kissed her hand. "Troy Bolton madam, I must say I can easily see the resemblances between you and your lovely daughter." My mother giggled in a high pitch, "Thank you Mr Bolton," She then turned to me, "I thought you said you didn't know Mr Bolton Gabriella?"

"I said nothing of the sort Mother." Which was true, I just hadn't told her that I _did_ know Troy. "Please call me Troy," Troy interrupted, flashing my mother a charming smile. "Excuse me Madam but I was just going to ask your daughter to dance." She giggled again and I gritted my teeth. "Oh, don't mind me Troy and for future reference, Miss Montez will do fine." He nodded and she forcefully pushed me onto the dance floor.

The band were playing a variety of songs, one song might be one you can slow dance to but the next might be a fast pop tune that you could sing to. Right now they were just starting up a slow tune. Troy bowed and I curtseyed playfully. He placed one hand on my waist and the other clasped in my hand. I placed one of my hands on his should blade and the other remained tightly in his grip.

I glanced around, not many were on the floor yet. Mainly parents playfully dancing, I couldn't see any students. "I'm really sorry about Friday Gabriella." He said earnestly but I interjected before he said anything else. "Forget about it Bolton. I know you have no control over your emotions what so ever." I missed a step and fumbled –you couldn't see underneath my dress- but he kept leading and everything seemed perfect.

He gaped, "You are looking like a fish Bolton." He closed his mouth and his jaw tightened. I knew I had touched a nerve. "For your information Gabriella. I'm in perfect control of my," He lowered his voice an octave lower, "_emotions." _I looked over his shoulder and could see many faces were looking directly at us. "Show it then." I snapped looking back into his eyes.

We kept quiet for a while after that. "I don't mean to alarm you Montez but everybody is watching." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my cheek. I nodded and we kept on dancing. The song ended and the audience clapped politely. Troy and I nodded to the band. Right next to the band was a long table that overlooked the dance floor and the rest of the tables. The teacher's table.

A knife tapping a wine glass made the room hush and shuffles were heard as they hustled to their seat. Troy dragged me to his table with Chad and Sharpay already sitting there, waiting patiently. Kelsi, Taylor, Ryan and Zeke were the other occupants. I smiled politely before turning back and listening to what Principal Matsui had to say.

"I would like to propose a toast to the Graduating Class of 2006 with the auditions the best we have ever seen and may the Gala be the best yet." Chad mumbled, "He says that every year." Our table cracked up and many of the teachers glared at us so we quickly raised our glasses and toasted in unison.

Dinner was served and much chatter went on with highlights of the year mentioned and childhood stories filled with embarrassment and ended with all of us cracking up again.

Then came the anticipated moment of the night and everyone was silent again as Principal Matsui stood up. "I would like to congratulate all of the auditions on Friday. They were amazing and the judges had to face a difficult decision." Troy squeezed my hand and I gripped it just wanting it to be announced. "As tradition, all parts will be up on the notice board tomorrow and if you didn't get a part you may be selected as an extra in some of the scenes."

"Hurry up," I muttered under my breath. I had never felt this way before, at all the other banquets I knew I didn't stand a chance of getting a lead so I just checked the notice board the next morning. Sometimes I even skipped the banquet much to Chad and my mother's dismay.

"Relax Montez. He'll get there." Troy murmured, squeezing my hand once again. "And finally I would like to say a massive congratulations to the leads this year, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" I heard my mother's shriek from all the way across the room and Troy squeezed my hand gently. "Nice Montez."

Chad literally jumped on me, leaving me gasping for breath. Sharpay was much more dignified, with a smile, congratulations and a hug. "Playing on the projector now is Troy and Gabriella's audition, for those who missed it."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "You deserved it Gabriella." Taylor said politely. Kelsi looked furious but muttered congratulations anyway and then huffed off. God, they would get into great ballet schools whether they got the lead or not.

"Dude you get to cut the massive cake. It is the biggest cake you will ever see in your entire life!" Chad gushed to Troy with Troy grinning and moving his arms a metre apart. "This big?" Chad shook his head violently, "Way bigger. Probably twice your height. You have to see it." Troy laughed, "I'm cutting it aren't I?"

"Gabriella!" My mother called to me. "Your audition was amazing, you didn't tell me you auditioned with a partner! Was that a new necklace? It looked gorgeous dear and do tell me-" She cut herself off once spotting Troy a few steps away. "Troy darling, you did do a magnificent job in the audition, no wonder you got the lead!" He shrugged, "You didn't see the others Miss Montez, they were great too." She threw her head back and laughed, "Such modesty, so rare these days." I wanted to blanch. My mother was flirting! My eyes are scarred for life.

"C'mon, my family wants to meet you. My mom, dad, older brother with his wife and daughter." Troy whispered a few minutes later, after having had dessert. Troy gushed to Chad afterwards how hard the cake was to cut and it was definitely 3 times the height of him. I laughed, knowing the cake was around Troy's actual height.

I walked along side him, "Don't worry about the formal curtseying, my dad will just think you are weird." Troy said with a chuckle. "Yeah, definitely don't do that." I nodded, "Sorry I couldn't exactly warn you about my mother." He laughed again, "All good Montez. Are we okay?" I nodded, "Sure but I won't be so forgiving next time." He just grinned and we walked to the back of the room in silence.

* * *

"Troy! How are you? Are you eating properly? Are you making friends here? Are the teachers any good?" A woman with green eyes and the same sandy hair pounced on Troy as soon as he stopped at the table. "Mom! Stop it. All my answers are a fine or yes." She laughed and whacked him gently, "I'm just being a mother Troy." Troy kissed her on the cheek, "And a fine one at that." She laughed again, "Stop being such a charmer." 

"Lay off him Laura. He gets it from me anyway." The man sitting said with a gruff voice. Troy leaned over the table and shook his extended hand. "Hey dad." His father returned the greeting with a nod. "This must be Gabriella. Nice to meet you, I'm Jack Bolton. You can call me Jack or Mr Bolton. Whichever you prefer."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you to." I said, slightly intimidated with Troy's father. "And I'm Laura. Troy's mother." She said with a friendly smile. "Your technique is outstanding Gabriella." I mumbled a quick thank you. "And I didn't know you could dance like that Troy. What have they been teaching here?" Obviously a rhetorical question but Troy answered jokingly, "Must be something in the water Mom."

She huffed good naturedly, "Well we won't be going back to New York anytime soon if this Albuquerque water is doing something." Mother and son laughed as two new people hurriedly sat down at the table. "There are a bunch of reporters out there Dad. Luckily they didn't recognize me, I'm so glad I didn't do dancing like the rest of you. Izzy is just locking up the car." A young man declared passing the toddler in his arms to Mr Bolton.

"Troy and Gabriella got the leads Trevor." Laura said. I guessed Trevor was Troy's older brother. "This is my older brother Trevor," Troy introduced and Trevor murmured a congratulations. Troy grabbed the toddler from Trevor's arms, "And this little pumpkin is Maria, Trevor's daughter." She giggled loudly and I smiled at her. Then a woman came up and scooped Maria from Troy's arms. Maria giggled even more and cried "Mommy." Troy laughed and he started to say, "And this is Trevor's wife…"

I gasped as she turned around and I got a good look of her face. Her brown eyes locked onto mine, her complexion turned white and the smile I had on all night vanished. Oh my god. That means Maria is… Oh god. "Carla." I breathed. Troy looked at me quizzically with his brows furrowed. "Her name isn't Carla."

'Izzy/Isabelle' interrupted before I could say anything more. "Congratulations Gabriella. I'm sure you and Troy will be wonderful in the Gala. I'm coming to watch and it will be beautiful." She smiled at me and I definitely knew I could panic.

"I didn't tell you name was Gabriella. How did you know Isabella?" Troy asked her, looking very confused. He turned to me, "Do you two know each other or something?" I wanted to mutter 'or something' but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move or speak, I could only look into those terrified chocolate eyes.

Then the room started to swirl around me. I could hear shouts of my name but then everything stopped and I was submerged into a world of black.

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter! What do you think of this one?**

**Next Chapter: "Why didn't you tell me Montez?" He asked angrily. "Tell you what? Something that I didn't even know about? I can imagine how that conversation would have gone." I retorted.**

"**Hey Bolton. Well… About that sister in law of yours that I had apparently never even met…"I trailed off and his jaw tightened, a sure sign that he was furious. **

**Cupcakes.xx **


	10. The Aftermath of The Banquet

"Gabriella."

"Gabriella."

"Gabriella, c'mon wake up. Please. Look, I'm really sorry about everything. I know I have never been the perfect older sister but I'm still a human being who makes mistakes. Many mistakes Gabriella." She sighed heavily.

"When Troy told me his partner was a girl called Gabriella I had no idea that it would be you and if I did know, I wouldn't have come to the Gala. I'm so sorry I had to ruin your night. God, Gabriella, look at you. How much you have changed… You are so beautiful. Karma comes around doesn't it?…"

She had said more to me in the past 5 minutes than she had in the past 4 years and when I opened my eyes, it would be like I had never existed. And I didn't want that.

"I can't change the past Gabriella but I can try and make the present better. I'm Isabella Maria Bolton. Or you can call me Izzy. Only Trevor knows about my past and Carla. Dave left me the minute Maria was born. I've been married to Trevor for about 2 years now…"

She didn't say anything more for a couple of minutes but I could still hear her breathing. I found it safe to open my eyes. I found I was lying in the sick bay bed. She muttered a simple "Hey," from the teal bedside chair. I pursed my lips and didn't say anything. There was no need. Things were back to normal.

"You look good Gabriella." She finally said, leaning forward out of the chair and taking my hand. "Thanks." I replied stiffly, not sure what to make of this 'Carla.' She squeezed my hand gently. I made my hand limp. "I'm really sorry for ruining your night." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. I never really enjoyed those banquets anyway."

She fell back into her chair and I shrugged the covers off me. "I'm still really sorry." I walked around the bed and headed for the door. "Izzy, darling, don't worry about it. Really, it's fine." I snapped back and closed the sick bay door softly.

I heard the door open again but I kept walking. "Gabriella please. I'm trying really hard to make it up to you." She pleaded, her voice cracking and I could tell she was going to cry. I stopped walking and turned around. "Make it up? Make it up? Make up for what _Izzy_?" I retorted sarcastically.

She didn't say anything so I continued for her. "You have never been the perfect sister anyway. Then the icing on the cake; storming out the house. Pregnant and engaged, ready to elope with the perfect 'Dave'. Then four years without contact and you suddenly turn up as Isabella Bolton, with no record of a Carla Montez and then you are only brave enough to talk to me while I'm _sleeping_? So what exactly are you trying to make up for?"

I breathed heavily, trying to cool my anger. I needed to be rational. "Gabriella I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything but you have to try and understand where I'm coming from. I know I wasn't the perfect sister," She laughed mockingly, "I wasn't even a good sister but I tried. There isn't a manual or instruction book to it and you were so foreign to me. The complete opposite of me. It was hard Gabriella but I tried. I tried so bloody hard and it just didn't work. Nothing in our family worked. Mom, you and I are pretty much foreign to each other. I can't even believe we are related!"

Ragged breathing filled up the corridor and darling _Izzy_ continued. "Mom and her 1850 ways. Me and the modern, hip era and you, you were just out there. An individual." I could hear her tears hit the tiles and it felt like the world had stopped. Izzy crying. Me standing there, watching on and I felt so helpless. The night had started out perfect and everything was going so wrong.

"Our family was screwed up from the beginning Gabriella. Mom never home. Me on the phone trying to organise something to get out of the house and you were locked up in your bedroom. SCREWED UP!" She sunk to the ground, sobbing into her hands. I turned and ran.

It wasn't until I had locked my bedroom door and I was safe that I realised my cheeks were wet.

* * *

"Good bye Gabriella. Take care of yourself and work hard. I'll be back in a week for your performance at the Gala." I kissed my mother's cheek. "You too mother. Have a safe trip back to Miami." She gave me one last hug and hopped into the cab taking her to the airport. I closed the door for her and waved at the swiftly disappearing taxi.

My mother had ignored 'Carla' all morning during breakfast. Acting as if they had just met last night.

I glanced to my left and I saw Troy hugging his family, 'Carla' looked up at me and I looked away quickly. Taking my time I walked back up the stone path to the school, my thoughts filled with last night. An arm wrapped itself around my shoulder. "What exactly happened last night? People don't usually faint for any reason."

I shrugged, trying to think up a reasonable answer. "Shock at actually getting the lead I guess." I looked up at him, the sun shining in my eyes and making me squint. Even so I could see his mouth set in a grim line. "I don't appreciate being lied to."

Huh? What was Troy talking about? So I asked him. "You know what Montez. You know precisely what I'm talking about." He jogged the rest of the way up and I walked at a slower pace. Oh god, he knew. He knew _his_ sister in law was _my_ biological sister!

I needed to talk to Chad. Desperately. I ran down corridors checking places he could possibly be. "Chad!" I knocked on his door again, more urgently than before. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Urgh. You are impossible."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." I spun around, relieved that I had finally found Chad. I moved aside so he could unlock his door. "Where were you?" I asked as soon as I was sitting on his desk chair and he was lying on his bed casually "About." He said vaguely.

I raised an eyebrow at his lack of information. "About?" I repeated. "About." He confirmed with a smirk on his face. "So what did you want to talk about?" I rolled my eyes. "Everything!" I must have sounded anxious because he sat up, looking at my intently.

"Well it all started when Troy introduced me to his family and then I met his sister in law…"

"And now he is angry because I lied to him!" I finished, glad I had finally told someone. He scratched his head. "Wow. I don't know what to say."

I clenched my fists in disappointment. No one could help me! "Maybe you should get a girl's opinion on this Gab. I'm no good at this stuff." Chad suggested. I shook my head, "The only girl I could tell would be Sharpay."

Chad stood up, angrily "And what's so wrong with Sharpay?" His voice was tinged with a tone of defence. I backed off hastily. "Nothing is wrong with Sharpay but telling her this means telling her everything about my past and that is exactly why I came here; for a fresh start." I emphasised the 'fresh start' bit. Chad sat back down and grunted, visibly satisfied with my explanation.

"There is practice for the Gala in about 20 minutes. So you might want to get ready." Chad said after a few minutes of companionable silence. I nodded, "Thanks. I'll meet you down there?" He got up and accompanied me to the door, "Yep. I'm one of the background dancers."

* * *

Rehearsal went great! It was mainly just Madam telling the seniors what we were going to do for the Gala this year. Like what sort of dances we were going to dancing, the moves required, and the emotions that were going to be put in our dances. "Chemistry Miss Montez and Mr Bolton. This Gala is all about the chemistry!"

The characters were Arnold and Minnie. The plot started off with Minnie being engaged to the director but in love with Arnold. Arnold was her co-star in the play that her fiancée was directing. There was no dialogue (A tradition for the Gala) but the emotions had to be put to the music and Madam said I had to work on my facial expressions if I was to pull it off perfectly.

We had two weeks to put together, Troy and I had only 3 dances together but we each had 1 solo and 1 more dance with another dancer. (I with the director; Zeke Baylor. Troy with Chad and Ryan Evans.)

After rehearsal was a completely_ different_ story.

Troy made sure the studio was empty before talking. "Why didn't you tell me Montez?" He asked angrily. "Tell you what? Something that I didn't even know about? I can imagine how that conversation would have gone." I retorted.

"Hey Bolton! Well… About that sister in law of yours that I had apparently never even met…"I trailed off and his jaw tightened; a sure sign that he was furious.

"I gave you the chance this morning to tell me and you didn't take it!" He strode up and down in the circle before stopping. "My brother told me last night while you and Izzy were in the sick bay. Next thing I know Izzy bursts into the room in tears and shaking. Izzy is the strongest person I have ever met. What the hell did you do to her?" He yelled, smashing his fist on the table.

Now I was the one to be furious. "What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything! She talked to me while she thought I was asleep! You can't have met many people Bolton if you think she is the strongest." I stood up so I was not as intimidated by his height and broad shoulders.

Silence ensued and ragged breathing ensued. "We need to work together for the Gala, not fight Montez." He said slowly and with deliberation. I rolled my eyes and changed my voice into a high pitch "No way! Really?" He chuckled and forgiveness was not needed anymore.

Troy sat on the ground and patted the spot next to him. I swiftly complied. We started talking about the rehearsals and our social lives were going to go down the drain. "At least we'll have each other for company." I said and laughed.

He laughed with me and echoed my previous statement. "We'll have each other." I looked up at him and continued laughing. It was so weird and different with him and me. He smiled back at me and then Troy kissed me on the lips.

Like he had just touched a hot potato, he pulled back hurriedly and muttered a 'sorry' before slamming the studio door behind him.

Oh my god. I had _let _him kiss me.

And I_ liked_ it.

I had done the impossible.

Fallen for Troy Bolton.

* * *

**You guys have outdone yourselves! 33 reviews? Thank you! I'm just really sorry about the delay of the chapter. School lets out on the 21****st**** for a two week break, so hopefully I'll finish this story then (4 chapters left!) and then you will get regular updates. **

**Key word: ****Hopefully.**


	11. Ice Cream Outings

I should have gone after him.

I should have sprinted down the corridor yelling "O Troy, Troy! Wherefore art thou Troy?" Okay, maybe not those exact words but something similar to try and find Troy.

I stay sitting on the floor and I come to a couple of conclusions:

**#1.** I have fallen for Troy Bolton.

**#2.** I vowed to _not_ fall for Troy Bolton.

**#3.** I have broken said vow.

**#4.** Troy Bolton is a complex creature and hides his emotions which leads me to number 5.

**#5.** Is Troy Bolton angry at me?

**#6. **I am the biggest coward known to mankind. Scratch that. Biggest coward known to _existence._

I decided that I have wallowed in self pity long enough and a walk to Chad's room would do some good. Instead of pity, I will receive comfort there and maybe I will take up the offer of Chad's advice on the opposite sex.

* * *

"Gabriella. Listen to me! Please. Just. This. _Once_. You can't control the heart and its desires. Look at me and Sharpay, I couldn't help liking her, even if she was pretty mean to me. And look where we are now!" He sat up straighter from his position on the floor with his eyebrows raised, daring me to argue with him. Well, I wasn't going to fall for it.

Instead I looked at him quizzically and asked him, "Where exactly are you and Sharpay now Chad?" I let out a silent hiss as I stretched my calf muscle by leaning over sideways and wrapping my hand around my foot. I learnt in health the other day that the calf muscle's actual name is interior tibialis.

He merely blushed lightly and avoided the question entirely by starting a new topic. "Why don't you go for a run Gabs? Run off all that bad energy." I shrugged. "C'mon Gabs, you know you want to." He encouraged gently, pulling me to my feet. He grabbed a water bottle off his bedside table and handed it to me. "Here. Take this and go release the pent up frustration."

He was practically pushing me out the door, "Someone has got a date tonight?" I asked cheekily not expecting an answer. He slammed the door in my face and I had an answer. I was going to go down to the oval actually, Chad was right. Maybe I just needed a run to clear my head.

My mobile vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and I had received one message from Troy Bolton. _It's Saturday. We still on? _Damn, it was Saturday. Our night and I was supposed to plan something. Late dinner? Dessert? Maybe we should use this time to talk. Straighten things out. _Sure._ _Oval in ten. Dress warm. _I reply, adding the last sentence as I noticed the chill sweeping the night.

A crescent moon was out tonight and I leaned against the football goals. I was wearing a bright red jacket and under the moons light. He couldn't miss me.

I spent the next ten minutes wondering how I could have fallen for Troy Bolton.

He was different. Interested in what I had to say. Never made me feel uncomfortable. Erase the last one. The first kiss made me feel that.

Err… Fun to be around. Oozes charisma. Speaks French. Blunt/Honest. Makes me laugh. Nice cerulean eyes. Clean hair. Wide smile.

"Where are we going Montez? Your turn to plan." I spun on my heels, his voice interrupting my thoughts. I quickly turned red, if only he knew what I was thinking moments before…

"Montez? You with me?" He waved his hand in front of my face. His expression was neutral. I think he was still angry but I didn't really know. "Yeah, I'm here Bolton. Have you had dinner?" He nodded.

"Alright, dessert it is." I tilted my head in the direction of the hill that covered the view of the shops. "Have you had dinner?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and we occasionally bumped elbows walking towards the hill. "Two pieces of toast." I stated and we didn't speak until we reached the row of shops.

I knew the Ice Cream parlour stayed open until late on weekends, having gone there a few times with Chad when we needed a sugar fix. The bell rang through the shop as Troy held the door open for me. I ducked under his arm and murmured a thank you.

The guy behind the counter looked my age. He was reasonably attractive with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and skin the colour of mocha. "What do you want Bolton?" His blue eyes scanned the flavouring list, "Cookies and Cream thanks Montez." I nodded and he sat down at one of the beige chairs in the shop. "One cookies and cream and a bubblegum please."

"Double or one scoop?" He inquired. 'Way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' "Double thank you." He nodded and striked up a conversation. "So a pretty girl like you..." I blushed lightly not used to being flirted with. I hardly ever go out with dancing taking up most of my time. "Are you with a friend?"

Bolton spoke up before I got a chance. "She is _my_ girlfriend." He walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist and a kiss on my cheek to prove his point. The guy handed me my cone and put his hands up in a show of innocence. "Sorry."

Troy gently pushed his hand against my back making me walk forward towards the table. "I'll get my cone thanks babe." I nodded and sat down licking my ice cream watching Troy and counter guy's conversation closely. They didn't say much but then Troy paid and walked over. "I was supposed to pay!" I whispered.

"Stuff it Montez. Can we just get out of here? That guy is creeping me out." He muttered back, keeping his voice low so counter guy couldn't hear him. I nodded and just as we were going out, the guy called out, "Name is Arnold Rawady by the way. You'll hear it in the future."

I just nodded and Troy pushed me gently out the door. We ran back to the school and went straight up to our rooms just saying a quick goodbye.

We didn't even talk about what I aimed to talk about. Next Saturday…

* * *

I woke up late and feeling cranky on Sunday morning. I missed breakfast and was late for rehearsals. I burst into Studio 2 at least 45 minutes late. "Miss Montez." Madam scolded. "I was just going to send someone up for you." I shoved my ballet shoes on, apologizing over and over blaming it on my 'non existent' alarm clock.

Madam didn't need to know about the 'non existent' part though.

I ignored cold shouldering from a couple of the girl dancers, that was normal but the glares? I just ignored them; thinking it was because I woke up late and then Madam had to repeat all they had learnt. I would have been pissed too but seriously, every girl in that studio was glaring at me!!!

I'm excluding Sharpay but she was giving me a couple of curious glances too. She also kept mouthing things whenever I looked at her via the mirror. I think she mouthed 'last night?' 'single?' 'Bolton' or that's what I caught anyway…

Madam announced a 15 minute recess break and Sharpay dragged me out the door with my tank top sleeve. "What are you doing Sharpay? I skipped breakfast and I'm starving!"

She made me sit down on a bench outside and pulled out a chocolate muesli bar out of her pocket. Dangling it in front of me she asked, "Are you and Troy Bolton together?" That question entirely made my hungry pains go away and my gaze shifted from the bar to her. "WHAT? What makes you think that?"

She obviously had been prepared as from behind her appeared a newspaper sporting the headline "**BOLTON'S NEW GIRL!**" on the front page. The FRONT PAGE!!! There wasn't a picture of me anywhere but Troy's smiling face accompained the article.

I looked up at her curiously and she sipped her water innocently. "Well, are you going to read it or not?"

_I was working at my other job yesterday when a pair of teenagers came into the ice cream parlour late last night. The girl; a Latina beauty and the boy; your typical Californian surfer were both dressed casually in low key outfits, obviously not wanting to be noticed. _

_They caught my attention from the moment she said "What do you want Bolton?" I looked up casually, knowing Bolton was a common last name but then I saw his bright blue eyes survey me coolly and I knew it was Troy Bolton._

_They ordered and Troy sat at the bench while the petite brunette, Montez I heard him say, waited for the ice creams. I made friendly conversation with her, making her blush lightly. Then Troy became defensive as I asked if the guy she was with 'was just a friend'. He spoke up for her, "She is my girlfriend." He put the emphasis on the 'my' and came back over, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. _

_He glared at me and I backed off. He made her sit down where he was previously sitting and he waited for his ice cream. They left the shop soon after, Troy holding the door open for her and giving me one last glance before they walked off into the night. _

_So who is this Montez exactly?_

_Written by Arnold Rawady. _

I scanned the article quickly but my mind stopped at the author of the article. "You'll hear it in the future." I thought he was just joking! That's what all the girls were glaring at me for. God, it was like I had taken away their make up or something...

My mother is going to kill me. _Or_ try and organise an engagement. I shuddered. Sharpay pulled some chocolate out of her pocket and handed it to me. I gave her a tender smile before ripping the packaging off and taking a big bite. "Thank you." I said giving her the best smile I could muster.

She rubbed my shoulder, "That's what friends are for." I laughed in the joy of actually having a friend who was a girl. "We better get back inside. Break is almost over. You were so lucky Madam didn't crack it at you this morning."

I put my arm around the blonde's shoulder and we walked back inside."Troy and I aren't together by the way. That guy was hitting on me, Troy came to my defense by pretending to be my boyfriend." She nodded with a serious expression before bursting into giggles, "Pretend, hey?"

I snatched her water bottle and squirted it right in her face, she stood there for a moment shocked and droplets of water dripping down her face. Sharpay shook her head like a dog and then chased after me all the way to Studio 2.

Troy didn't even look at me during rehearsal. Only when he had to, and that was when Madam shouted out, "CHEMISTRY BOLTON!"

A few girls made snide comments at that, I glared ferociously at them but that made them snicker. "Ignore them Montez. Concentrate on the dance." Bolton finally muttered under his breath, "Me and you both know the article isn't true. Someone is going to deny it from my end for the both of us. And remember that there should be nothing else about last night. In fact the article was pretty crap and revealed nothing. Don't stress about it. Okay?"

He flashed a genuine smile at me and I finally smiled back at him.

His smile is _gorgeous_.

* * *

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but hopefully you like it. I'm getting started on the next chapter straight away so it should be up soon. **

**LaurFoSo, thanks for the idea and I know I said I was going to use it but this chapter just wrote itself... This chapter is still dedicated to you though. ) **


	12. The Gala Has Arrived

**AN: Okay. You can throw tomatoes at me because it has been such a long time since I have updated. (About 6 months! Yikes!) I've had this chapter half written for about 4 months but just haven't been inspired lately. But that all changed today when I read this heartbreakingly beautiful book called 'Perks Of Being A Wallflower.' **

**So I finished this chapter! Yay! And hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner! **

**Oh, yes, I've changed my penname from Cupcakes.xx to Serenity.xx**

**It's still me! **

**You might want to reread the first part of chapter 4 and then continue with this chapter.**

**But enough of my ramblings and onwards you go! **

The day of the much anticipated Gala had arrived! I reluctantly woke up, grumbled about the amount of sunshine the closed curtains had let in and shuffled downstairs, wearing slippers and sweats. Chad was at our usual table but hidden behind the local newspaper. "There are no articles about you in there today." 

I breathed a sigh of relief. _On Monday -two days after the ice cream escapade - a mysterious 'source' spilled everything about me to the newspaper, "Mystery Montez Solved!" was the alliterate headline. Then as I was jogging around the oval, I could spot figures lurking around the fence. _

_Feeling confused, as it was about 7 in the morning and the sun was just rising over the hill. I ran over to tell them it was private property. Big mistake! I was blinded by the flashes and sprinted back inside, alerting Principal Matsui of the reporters._

Finishing breakfast in record time, I bade Chad a goodbye and walk to my room, determined to catch up on school work that I haven't had time to do as many late night rehearsals have been called to polish the entire gala up. 

Just thinking about the gala was making me feel queasy and my muscles turning to jelly. 

"Chad. Are you in there?" I knock on the door. A hastily reply comes from inside, "Hang on a sec, I'm changing." 

I note the worry in his voice and hear the bathroom door shut before the front door swings open with an extra smiley Chad standing in the doorway. "What's up Gabs?" He inquires casually but I know him too well, his façade will quickly slip off. 

I decide to go along with it, putting on a 'I-don't-know-you-are-hiding-something-face' and replying with a casual "Oh, nothing much... Just nervous about the Gala tonight. What about you?" 

He ignores my question and pats on his made bed, he then sits on the floor stretching but occasionally glances at the bathroom door, thinking I don't notice the deep brown eyes straying to the bathroom door. 

"I wouldn't worry about the Gala Gabs, you and Troy have been working hard, I've hardly seen you this week. Just as long as you have polished it and try your best tonight, everything will be fine. It will all go according to plan."

Although, Chad was occupied by whatever the bathroom door was hiding and wasn't as thorough as he usually was with easing my worries, the concerns were gradually disappearing. 

"Is that it Gabs? I just really need to do some homework and you know I can only work in peace and quiet."

Trying to get rid of me. Definitely something fishy was on. My curiosity got the better of me and I needed to get into that bathroom! 

"Oh, before I go. I really need to go to the toilet. I'm busting. Can I use yours?" His chocolate eyes went wide and I could imagine him racking his brain for an excuse. 

"God Gabs, I'm sorry but the lock is stuffed. I can't get in so I've told maintenance and they are coming in after lunch. Can you go to yours?" He covered quickly but the way his cheeks became flushed gave everything away. 

Sharpay was definitely in the bathroom. And now I know, even through Chad won't admit it to me, they are 'together' in some way. 

I nodded quickly, "Sure. That's fine. Bye Chad." I started to close the door behind me and as an afterthought, added, "Oh Chad?"

"Yeah?" He answered with a cold glare and an even colder tone of voice. 

"There aren't locks on the bathroom doors."

I think I heard Sharpay smother a giggle as Chad slammed the door. Oh well, he won't be annoyed for long. Everything will be forgotten at the cast party tonight!

* * *

A last minute run-through of the main dances in the gala was being held straight after lunch in the theatre. Most of the seniors were stuck in the stuffy theatre and the juniors were dancing in various studios, getting last minute practices for their 'less important' dances. 

"Nice Miss Montez, just make sure that toe is stretched to the limit. Mr Bolton, show that more emotion by pining for Miss Montez's character. Mr Baylor! What did we go over last rehearsal? And just for you too!" Madam was starting to get very stressed. Heck, everyone was stressed. 

The music ended softly, until Madam interrupted with "And HOLD!" Bolton kept a hold of my waist tightly, not wanting to be next on Madam's hit list if he dropped me. "And release. Gradually lower... Yes, that's it. Now, please go immediately to your rooms, get some rest, light dinner and then make your way to backstage. Take note of _light dinner_, lead dancers. Thank you. You all may go now."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when we were dismissed, bags were spread around the walls of the room and many didn't dare to talk in case Madam picked them out to improve on something they may have missed in the rehearsal. 

I grabbed my duffel bag and hurried out of the theatre, not stopping until I was in an empty corridor. Sinking to the floor I rummaged through the side pocket for my phone, flipping it open I realised there was only a few hours until the Gala. It started at 7:30 and right now it was 3:47. 

3 hours and 43 minutes to the Gala. Oh my god. How the hell am I going to survive this Gala? 

All the people will be watching.

The people will be watching me. 

Me!

ME! 

Gabriella Montez! 

The wallflower that hates doors open, is paranoid at times, likes chocolate anywhere, anytime and is currently having a panic attack. 

But wait. 

Maybe if I'm so bad at playing Minnie, the audience will all walk out much to my mother's desperate protests. 

Hang on...

Minnie. 

I'm being Minnie. 

Not Gabriella Montez. 

I'm being Minnie. 

I'm playing Minnie. 

I am Minnie.

I am not Gabriella Montez. 

Minnie is a confident, flawless, person. 

Well, character. 

That's right. I'm playing a character. A character. A character. 

Minnie. Minnie. Minnie. 

You are Minnie! 

Phew. 

Honestly, I don't know why I get so stressed over these minuscule problems.

I have a bigger problem that I need to solve. 

Relationships. It's quite a funny thing. And often sadly ironic. 

The word 'ironic' applies to my case. He was just..._ wonderful_. Maybe I'm being bias and dare I say it, _ditzy! _

He often a bit cold and arrogant but that was what made him; him. 

He showed his nicer side at times but only to certain people. 

Nicer includes:

-Pretending to be one's boyfriends just to get an unwanted guy off her back. 

-Even though one was grumpy and angry, he was still polite and took everything one threw at him in his stride. 

-He takes time to put effort into his dancing, even though if he didn't try it would most likely be better than one's dancing at it's best. 

-He takes time to help improve other dancers technique. 

-And many more things

And I felt privileged to be one of those people that he showed his nice side to. And he makes me feel different... A good kind of different 

In Disney films everything works out in the end. 

The guy gets the girl after a series of complicated problems that leads to a spine tingling climax but have no fear! There is a resolution that solves all the complicated problems and the Disney perfect world adds another ecstatic couple happily ever after to their world of flawless, predictable characters. 

However, as much as I criticise Disney films...

Doesn't _everyone_ want a happily ever after with their 'true love'?

And doesn't _everyone_ include me?

But the thing that is so ironic, is that when he likes me I don't like him, and unfortunately, and it comes at the worst timing, I like him.

But as you can probably guess, he doesn't like me. Because of my many rejections, he moved on. Just as I wanted him to. 

I hate ironicness. 

And yes, I do _know_ I made ironicness up. 

* * *

I had a light dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with salad on the side, just as Madam advised. I rested in my room, songs from the musical 'Wicked' filling my ears for the next 45 minutes. Then Chad knocked on my door and accompanied me to my own, personal dressing room. 

All my costumes were lined up in order, and a few seniors would help me with the fast changes. The make up artist had his chair waiting and all his products laid out in front of him. Eye shadows of every colour and every shade were spilling out of a bucket, make brushes were attached to his apron. 

And I sat in that chair patiently for the next 20 minutes, getting glamorized. Bouquets of flowers, all shapes and complementary colours, were coming in every 5 minutes or so. Then the hair dresser came in, whizzed out in ten minutes and I was left to change by myself. 

I was in the most beautiful tutu, wearing so much make up I could hardly recognize myself and had many bouquets of flowers wishing me good luck infront of me, yet I felt so... _undeserving_.

The once beautiful blood red tutu was now itching at my skin, the vibrant, matching red ballet shoes and their ribbons were suffocating my legs, and my hair had so much gel and hairspray in it, my hair felt like a cheap $5 wig. 

And the worst part of all, tears just kept falling down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop, not for anything in the world. I blocked them with my hands, but they slid over my hands like a waterfall to a rock. 

No, wait, that wasn't the worst part of all, the worst part of all was that there was exactly 1 minute to when the burgundy curtains would open, the audience would clap politely waiting, and expecting to be wowed. 

And I knew, I just knew, I couldn't wow them. I couldn't live up to the expectations. A few jealous girls would point, laugh and smirk as I walked past. I ignored them, chanting in my head that they were just jealous. But what if they were right? 

I think that was the main reason I was crying. Or it could have been the nerves. I knew I had only eaten salad, some strands of spaghetti and the odd meatball but it felt like I had eaten 100 or more butterflies. They were all colliding into one another and making me feel dizzy. 

I collapsed on the provided couch, tear stained, and crinkling my tutu. And then Madam waltzed in, with a few flowers in hand. She took one look at me, sighed dramatically and shut the door. 

She sat on the chair that I had my make up done and placed the flowers on the table, they mixed in with the bottles of hairspray and jars of gel. Placing her hands in her lap, she started the lecture, "We have less than a minute Gabriella. So let me make this quick. You have all the qualities of a great dancer, if dancing is what you want to do, you can do it. You have grace, presence and technique. But most importantly," She leaned forward and grabbed tissues out of the pockets in her flowing dress. She handed them to me silently, checking her watch as I dabbed at my eyes. She continued, making sure I maintained eye contact, "You have passion Gabriella. You dance for the good of dancing. Not for the fame but for the adrenaline rush you feel afterwards. You dance because it is sometimes the only thing that makes sense. So instead of being scared tonight, instead of being the underdog, you show everyone that this part was made for you. Not only that, but you show them that you don't dance to please the, but to please you."

And with that she swept her gold scarf over her neck and waltzed back out into the hallway calling "Leads. You have less than 10 seconds to be in the wings"

Inspired, I leapt off the couch and checked my make up hadn't turned disastrous. Thankfully the make up artist had used water proof mascara, and then straightening out my tutu. Softly, I padded out into the hallway and shut my dressing room door. 

* * *

"Bolton." I kept a hold of his hand and I looked out onto the stage. I was pretending to watch the dance, but I was actually studying Troy's body language. He was leaning against the table that held a run-through of what was happening and when of tonight's Gala. 

He emitted a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, "Yes Montez?" 

Tell him. Just say it. SAY IT! My mind screamed. My stomach clenched and my legs felt a bit wobbly, maybe I should sit down… 

"Montez?" He repeated with a cocked eyebrow and a questioning look on his face. He squeezed my hand trying to get a response. The applause started up as the dancers stood still, frozen in their ending positions. They then scuttled past us towards the door that opened out into the dressing room. Some dancers were whispering about how they mucked up on one particular part, others giggling, some relived that their dance was over and a minority offered good luck to Troy and I.

The familiar tune that had been stuck in my head all week started up, and I could feel the audience's anticipation. I felt the adrenaline kick in or something kick in because I leaned up and kissed Troy's cheek. "I like you. A lot." I added this as an afterthought, "Break a leg." 

I felt the music giving me my cue and I walked gracefully on stage, not waiting for his reply or even glancing back for a glimpse of his profile. 

* * *

**As always, Constuctive Critism (CC) is appreciated. And hopefully, my writing has changed since September last year! **

**Serenity.xx**


	13. The Gala Is Over Way Over People

The director and Minnie's fiancé, Charlie, stomped onto the stage. His face furious, jaw tense and eyes blazing. Minnie stilled in her chair, and placed the over sized blush brush down. She continued watching him via the mirror and he angrily paced up and down behind her.

Minnie eventually stood up, sick of his pacing, clad in a robe and the music started to get louder and louder, building up to a crescendo. Charlie stopped right in front of her and she tried to calm him down by placing her hands comfortingly on his chest. He turned away and Minnie desperately grabbed his hand, his head turned back and he locked eyes with her, Minnie begged him through her eyes to stay and they could talk this out.

In response, he roughly gripped her forearms and forcefully pushed her into the prop wall. Members of the audience gasped, not expecting that at all. He followed up by holding Minnie against the wall and opening his mouth widely to give the illusion of screaming at her face.

Minnie tried to push him away, but he was much stronger and could easily overpower his fiancée. The music quietened for a second, then gave a powerful bang in which time, a jealous rage overtook him and he slapped her. Tears sprang to Minnie's eyes and he walked back into the center of the room, strutting with satisfaction.

The music came to a dead silence. Minnie and Charlie froze and everything was still. Then, all you could hear was a cheerful whistle and it started becoming louder and louder. Somehow that brought Charlie and Minnie out of their phase and Charlie plopped on the couch, leisurely reading the newspaper. Minnie leapt into her chair and dabbed at her eyes, grabbing the foundation to calm her red cheek.

The door sprang open, and there in the doorway stood Arnold, whistling and wearing his trademark, a wide cheeky grin on his face. He tipped his hat to Minnie and shook Charlie Bennett's offered hand. Minnie continued to rub in foundation while her fiancé and her secret lover began to converse in a light, joking tone.

Charlie Bennett announced his departure and left quickly. As soon as Charlie was out the door, Arnold pounced on Minnie, the foundation and the red tinged eyes not fooling him. His trademark grin fell off his face as he caressed Minnie's cheek lovingly and drew out a reluctant smile from his co star.

Unfortunately the picturesque scene was soon to be disturbed by the door opening silently and Charlie Bennett seeing the peaceful scene. The music roared to life and Charlie strode in, knocking over tables and a precious vase fell to the floor, smashing into little bits. Confidently, Arnold protected Minnie, but was pushed back by the betrayed director. Pulling her up by the ties of her robe, he dragged her towards the door.

Minnie was silent and didn't not resist, knowing she would just pay for it later. In pulling the robe ties, Charlie accidentally undid them and the robe slipped off Minnie's petite shoulders; revealing a royal purple halter neck dress that came down to mid thigh. The neckline boasted a slight line of cleavage, but demure enough to not be a call for decency.

The lights turned to a dark, forest green, highlighting Charlie's white suit and Arnold's cream shirt with brown slacks. Minnie's dress turned an almost black color and pulling Minnie's arm back, Arnold started the dance of envy, betrayal and forbidden love.

In trying to push Arnold away, Charlie dropped Minnie to the ground. She fell with a thump and scuttled away with Arnold's foot pushing her the last few meters. The men quickly started a brawl and Minnie crept away to the darker side of the stage, crew members helping her put on her pointe shoes and then tying them up.

And Gabriella knew, that this was her chance. The last dance of the entire show, this last dance deciding whether this was the last dance of her career or one of the highlights of her career. Gabriella slipped back into Minnie and attempted to break the boys up.

Minnie ran there and here, spinning frantically with the men moving their brawl all over the stage. They knocked into her table, causing make up all to fall over the boys and the floor. Minnie took a leap and landed gracefully into Arnold's awaiting arms. He guided her to the floor and Minnie slid herself into the splits and watched as the men quit their fight. Instead, they would make her choose, based on their dancing ability.

Minnie watched as they attempted to impress her with pirouettes, grand jetes and many other tricky but visually beautiful steps. Even without the dancing, Minnie knew she would choose Arnold, she loved Arnold and she needed him. She couldn't ever love Charlie, much to her mother's insistence she could learn to love him. Her father boasted how wonderful it would be for her career, why if she married Charlie, she needn't have a career!

Arching her back, she pushed herself off the floor and started her own dance, making the men stop and watch. After impressing the audience with her flawless technique, she moved to the left side of the stage, where Arnold was. Charlie's face sunk and he strode over looking fierce, instinctively Arnold stepped in front of Minnie. Giving one last punch, and clearly showing them who had the last word, Charlie Bennett sent Arnold sprawling to the floor holding his cheek protectively.

Charlie grabbed Minnie's hand and gripped the engagement ring, swiftly pulling it off and then, walked out the door. Charlie made sure it slammed, the sound powerfully cut through the audience and Minnie bent down to tend to Arnold.

In doing so, Gabriella tripped on one of the eye shadows and landed on Troy who was still sprawled on the floorboards. He omitted a 'ooof' sound and a soft groan that was, luckily, only heard by Gabriella. Madam in the front row, dead center, watched anxiously as this was NOT supposed to happen. Madam just hoped they would keep in character. She flickered through her mind, going scene by scene on what was supposed to happen now. She glanced to her right, Principal Matsui seemed to be enjoying the show and his face showed no recognition of what was supposed to happen next. Why, he acted as if nothing was wrong!

Troy put one finger up to Gabriella's lips, making sure she would not talk and ruin the Gala Tradition. As she placed hands on either side of his chest, attempting to pull herself up, Troy wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in position.

He glanced into Gabriella's chocolate eyes and she knew. She knew they weren't playing characters now, they weren't being Arnold and Minnie, they were Troy and Gabriella. Gradually lowering his finger, he replaced it with his lips.

Madam tried not to gasp and she saw what was happening. She remember that after the fight scene, Arnold and Minnie were meant to embrace! Although, Minnie wasn't meant to fall over either. She let a breath as she saw the kiss become a bit more passionate. The audience started clapping, unknowingly to the show's _actual_ plot. Madam hissed, "Keep it PG!" and hoped they heard. Whispering, Principal Matsui said "_Spectacular _Gala. Best yet. Don't you think Madam?" Madam could only nod.

Troy did hear Madam's warning and reluctantly eased off, helping Gabriella up as the audience began to stand up to begin a standing ovation. The main dancers came on from the wings, then the seniors and finally the entire East Dance Academy pupils were out on stage. And as some of the seniors pushed Gabriella infront, and because he was holding Gabriella's hand, he came forward too. He pushed her that extra bit forward, letting go of her hand and was mesmerized as the spotlight came up and shined upon Gabriella. Replying, she curtsied politely. She glanced back at him, sending a dazzling smile and she extended her hand both to him and Zeke, who played Charlie Bennett. He took one of her offered hands and bowed to the excited audience.

The curtain closed and then reopened again, with East High thanking the band and finally the curtain drew to a close on the Academy's pupils, signaling that the Gala, was officially over. As sad as that was, Gabriella could not stop the adrenaline rushing through her veins and hugged anyone who came in a two meter radius of her open arms.

Students gradually dispersed, to change back into street wear and find their proud families. Gabriella and Troy remained on stage, both silent, treasuring the moment that was created by the successful Gala. Gabriella untied her ballet shoes and slipped them off as Troy took a few steps towards Gabriella and clasped her hand, hauling her off the floor. Still clasping her hand, he raised it up to his lips, chocolate connected with cerulean and he chastely kissed the back of her hand.

Troy reached behind his back, with his free hand that was not holding hers and produced a blood red rose. The rose blended into her tutu and she clutched it by the trimmed stem watching as he sauntered off, to what she presumed was his dressing room. A smile appeared on her face as she glanced downwards at the wooden floorboards. She could see a slight mark, clearly made by a ballet shoe, and traced it with her bare foot. Bending down, she picked up the ballet shoes by the heels and like Troy had done before her, sauntered off to her dressing.

The stage was empty, silent and peaceful. The curtains had drawn to a close on the Gala, but something else was just opening.

**Whew! And we are nearly done readers! Only one chapter left and Dancing Changes You is finished! **

**I have decided that there will be no sequel. I believe that, if I did a sequel, would only ruin this story. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers for last chapter, and any CC is welcomed for this chapter. Or just any thoughts, what worked, what didn't? **

**And before I forget, I'm replying to two reviews that I forgot to reply to! Apologies!! **

**xxIfWeWereAMoviexx: Thank you! I updated a.s.a.p! **

**src13: Thank you! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but hopefully this chapter (and faster update) is to your liking! **

**Serenity.xx**


	14. The Gala Afterparty

A relaxed Gabriella Montez casually strolled into Studio 1. She stopped with a jolt, busy reminiscing about the rehearsals for the Gala that had taken place in this very studio, plain dancing classes and even had tranformed a meeting spot for Troy and her before their Saturday night outings.

_Troy. _

A small smile flitted to her face and said boy came up into her view, wearing a smirk on his chiseled features. "You're finally here! The Gala After Party can officially begin!" He yelled loudly, grabbing the attention of the room and cheering, wolf whistles and general chatter followed his announcement. In a quieter voice, so only she could hear, "_Sexy_ dress Montez, very _sexy_."

She smugly turned around and his eyes trained to her every movement, much like an eagle preparing his prey, "You like?" Gabriella flirted, "My darling of a mother finally picked out something that I liked!" Troy chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to the drinks table that was on the opposite side of the room and held the perfect view of the 'dance floor.' The 'dance floor' was actually just a square bit of the floor surrounded by tables and chairs.

The Gala after party was often regarded as the best part of the Gala, alcohol was prominent at the event and the best bit was the teachers often turned a blind eye and pretended to know nothing about the party yet the loud music that was playing could be heard from various parts of the school. The party was strictly limited to only Seniors and Juniors, due to some of the _non innocent _dancing that often went on late in the night.

Gabriella averted her eyes to her stiletto clad feet as Troy and her took sips of their drinks. "Blue is your color." He noted and she nodded her thanks. The sapphire dress was a halter neck and ended just above the knees, Gabriella was feeling self conscious due to the amount of cleavage it created and she often folded her arms in front of her chest.

Troy often scratched the back of his neck as a nervous habit, and Gabriella noticed he started scratching every few minutes. She held out her hand, "Dance with me?" and gestured to the proclaimed dance floor. He took her hand and the urge to scratch his neck was diminished.

* * *

"Miss Montez. You may come in now." Madam gave me a rare, warm smile as she shut the door. Troy squeezed my hand and I flashed him a cheeky grin. I hid my discomfort and nervous butterflies by squeezing his hand harder, he playfully winced then pushed me forward and let go of my hand.

I took my time walking to the door, so slowly that it could be called meandering. That plain wooden door, held my fate. Was last night the last production I would be in or would it be the big break dancers could only dream of? Stopping in front of the door, my hand resting on the handle, I realized, that dancing _had _changed me. For the better, I was finally completely happy with myself. Well, a few things could do with slight adjustments but overall I was a much better person than I was 4 years ago.

And the most important thing I've learned? I guess you could say that I need to rely on myself, a little help here and there is perfectly acceptable but I needed to prove I could do these things by myself, and therefore, I've proved I'm stronger.

I pushed open the door with only one thought left on my mind.

_Thank God for dancing. _

**First off, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but as this is the last chapter, it is the hardest to write. **

**Second off, I would like to apologize to not replying to some of the reviews for last chapter. BUT I will _definitely_ reply to all reviews this time round.**

**This chapter is dedicated entirely to Tara, (Neon Love), mainly as a belated birthday present but also because she has been the one constantly asking 'When are you going to update?', 'UPDATE ALREADY!' and the favorite; 'The next chapter better be dedicated to me!' **

**So there it is Tara, your 15 minutes of fame...**

**But moving on, this is it folks. This story status can officially be changed to complete! And although it is quite sad, it is quite a relief! I can start working on other stories and making their status become complete as well! **

**I would really like to thank all the reviewers, each review has just spurred on my motivation and they always make my day. So thank you. **

**And of course the readers, no matter if you don't review, I'm just honored you read and put this on your alerts! **

**Once again, readers and reviewers alike, thank you!**

**Dancing Changes You: Complete!**

**Serenity.xx**

* * *


End file.
